Danganronpa: Dangers of Yashin Academy!
by Munakuma
Summary: One teenage girl hated how complicated life was. It was harsh, cruel and unfair. When given the opportunity to be rid of complications, she took the deal. What she didn't expect was to be found in a killing game with 15 other students... Join our protagonist as she shouts a lot, ponders a lot and flips the bird a lot! (SYOC CLOSED)
1. SYOC Form

There's something that's always confused me in this world. Why do so many words end up contradicting each other? Hope and Despair? Truth and Lies? Life and Death? Why is the world so contradicting like that? Why can't the world be more... Simpler? Instead of Hope and Despair, why can't we just have hope? Or instead of Truth and Lies, why can't we just have truth? And the biggest question of all, why can't we just have life? Why do we need all the horrid stuff like despair, lies and death? Why do they have to exist? Wouldn't the world be better without it?

But, what could I do about? I was an abnormal entity stuck in a painfully muggle body. What change could I bring to the world? Why even think about it? It's not like It'll ever change any-

"Oof!" I gasped in surprise, my body slamming against the hard concrete of the floor. I shook my head to wear off the paralysis before looking up at a man wearing a long trench coat with a black top-hat and some admittedly jazzy sunglasses.

"..."

I frowned at his silence.

"Excuse me? Hello?" He slowly turned his head to look at me. "Yes, I'm talking to you, do you have _any_ idea how rude it is to slam someone into the concrete ground and then not even offer any help to them? Disgraceful" I reprehended him, although it didn't look like he was too affected, to my annoyance.

"What's someone like you even doing in such a nice... Place?" I uncertainly said, taking a true look around my surroundings.

The atmosphere was suffocating, it was raining in the streets, all grey and cloudy like the streets had no life to them whatsoever.

I saw my school not too far off, I noticed everyone pairing off to share umbrellas. My stomach churned with env- no. I was not affected by the sight I saw before me whatsoever. I was not so desperate that I'd stare longingly after all of them... I sighed.

I simply stood there, the rain pelting down on me hard. It was so depressing. I guess that's another contradiction, isn't it? Positive and Negative and right now, I was feeling downright negative. I sighed, shivering in the cold, I was ready to cry.

Suddenly, I couldn't feel any raindrops falling on me and I looked up surprised. It was the man. He was holding an umbrella above me. I huffed, blushing slightly.

"Why?"

"You'll catch a cold..."

"Why do you care?"

"Why don't you?" I looked up at that. Why don't I care?

"Why should I?"

"So you can live your life to the fullest?"

"There's no such thing as living to the 'fullest'" I scornfully muttered.

"Oh?"

"How can I 'live' my life to the 'fullest' when life keeps throwing me all these challenges that are not wanted?"

"So you think life is unfair?"

"Yes"

"What if that could change?" I widened my eyes at that, ignoring the noisy children squealing behind us in the restaurant.

"Impossible"

"Why?"

"Because it is!" I hotly told him, my ears turning red with rage.

"You're just a mere teenager, how would you know?"

"What!?" Oh! He was mocking me now! "You have the gall to say that to me!?"

"Yes"

"Fuck you too then"

"No thanks, I'm many things, but not a pedophile"

"You are insufferable!"

"I might be more tolerable if you listened to me" He told me, more seriously now.

I stayed silent.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well?"

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were going to interrupt me again"

I stayed silent.

"Before I tell you, I have a condition" He told me. I rolled my eyes at that. Usually when people say that, it's something generic like: money, sex, other stuff I can't name on top of my head.

I pursed my lips, eyes narrowed.

"... Tell me, how old are you?"

"...16..."

"Tell me, have any particular talents?"

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously, what was that suppose to mean?

"You're a **Chaologist** , aren't you? To keep it simple, you study Chaos Theory because you want to understand the contradictions to the world, right? Why the world isn't simple? Why the world is complicated? You want to understand" The man said, stating many facts that were terrifyingly true about me. I paled when he said all that.

Of course, I had a much more in-depth understanding of Chaos Theory than this man ever could, but It's impressive he even knew that much about me. That brings up the question then, did he merely research it because of me? It appears like he's almost been stalking me without me knowing. It gave me goosebumps...

The man suddenly cleared his throat and said to me in his husky voice.

"Would you, **Kuromu ChikaFuji** , enroll at **Yashin** Academy at the chance to hone your skills as the **Ultimate** **Chaologist** at the opportunity to fulfill your desires of ambition?" The man asked of me. I was uncertain, looking at this scroll that looked like a contract.

"I..." I didn't know.

"Any complications like loved ones shall be reasoned with accordingly" The man told me, as if that was the predicament I was in.

"..."

"What else do you have to lose?" The man suddenly told me harshly, a glare set on his face.

"H-huh!?" I stammered, my earlier bravo practically none existent.

"You said it yourself, your tired of the challenges life throws at you? So why not accept it?" The man said gently, putting a hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"... Okay..."

"You accept?"

"Yes..."

The man smiled at me, and thrust the scroll into my hands.

"All you have to do is sign this contract with your own signature and you will officially enroll in Yashin Academy, Kuromu" The man said, uttering my name for the first time.

I should've had many questions. How did he know my name? How did he know what I studied? It was never made public after all, so how? That is what I would ask myself in the near future, but right now, I didn't care.

 **I signed the contract**

* * *

And that was the prologue! I'm very aware that SYOC's are pretty popular right now, so I'll understand if I don't get too many submissions, but I've read so many SYOC stories that have been amazing. My biggest inspirations coming from RioA, TheRoseShadow21 and liammarklh88! (I would mention A LOT more people, but then we'd be here forever!) and yeah! Now onto the boring rules and whatnot.

1) Like pretty much every SYOC, this will be set in an AU, original I know.

2) No Mary Sues or Gary Stues! (I imagine this to be common knowledge, but just in case!)

3) Let's keep talents original! I know this is a bit of a persnickety topic, but original talents is what keeps it interesting! Although it can easily be something generic too!

4) As much as I would love to rush into this, we'll of course have to wait a few days, maybe weeks. This is not a first come first serve, don't feel pressured into rushing an OC! I personally want to see the love and attention you give to your OC's!

5)If you have any questions you'd like to ask me, give me a PM and I'll answer it to the best of my ability!

Now, here's the form! (I'll have this posted on my profile too! So you can do that to paste and copy if necessary!

Name/Nickname:

Gender: (Can we keep it male and female? I'm not too comfortable with leaving that comfort zone yet)

Age: (15-18)

Talent:

Height:

Weight:

Nationality: (I'd like to mostly keep this Japanese, but if you have some particularly delicate ideas, please let me know!)

Sexuality: (Go wild)

History: (Take your time, this could take a while, but don't feel inclined to write pages and pages!)

Family: (Not necessary, but It'd be interesting regardless)

Friends/Other: Anyone outside of family they were close with?

Physical Appearance:

Clothing:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Personality: (I'm looking for more detail in personality than I am history, but please don't feel inclined to write pages!)

Health/Mental Disorders:

Expectations: (What do you expect me to do with your character exactly? What kind of arc?)

Speech: (D-do they s-stutter? OR MAYBE THEY SHOUT?! Or they just talk normally?)

Pet Peeves?:

Fears?:

Secrets?:

Hobbies: (Around 3 is preferable!)

Likes: (Around 3 is preferable!)

Dislikes: (Around 3 is preferable!)

People they like?:

People they are neutral towards?:

People they hate with a passion (Or dislike):

Relationship/Love Interest?: (What do they look for in a person?)

Quotes?: (Basically give me quotes from anytime during the story, whether trial, investigations or simple introductions!)

Motive to kill?:

Victim Justification?:

Blackened Justification?:

Survivor Justification?:

Mastermind Justification?:

Free Time Event Ideas?:

When the killing is announced?:

When a murder happens?:

During Investigations?:

During Trials?:

Being Accused? (Innocent):

Being Accused? (Guilty):

Witnessing an Execution:

Execution Idea:

Other?: (Anything I forgot)

That's all for now! If this story somehow catches your attention! Thank you so much for giving my story a chance! Even if your not submitting an OC!

* * *

 **Talents Submitted**

Chaologist (My OC)

Antiquarian

Dog Groomer

Misfortune

Ballerina

Chiropractor

Violinist

Journalist

Musical Actress

Film Actor

Broadcast Journalist

Metalworker

Part Model

Chess Player

Babysitter

Linguist

Forger

Speed Skater

Horologist

Bartender

Procrastinator

Ninja

Stunt Artist

Lawyer

Intern

* * *

 **Genders Submitted**

 **Females: 11**

 **Males: 14**

 **23 Submissions in Total~**


	2. Full Cast!

So, I thought it might spice things up a bit if I confirmed a couple of the characters that I will most definitely be using in my story!

 **Females:**

1) Kuromu Chikafuji (My OC! Isn't it a cute name!?) Ultimate **Chaologist**

2) Chizuru Sumitomo (zephryr - Thanks for the OC! I appreciate it!) Ultimate **Chiropractor**

3) Akane Watanabe (Giangleo - Thanks for the OC! I appreciate it!) Ultimate **Musical Actress**

4) Megumi Yuuma (SatoIchinose - Thanks for the OC! I appreciate it!) Ultimate **Babysitter**

5) Mizuki Fujioka (Abitat Eco - Thanks for the OC! I appreciate it!) Ultimate **Stunt Artist**

6) Namiko Ueda (Crimson Spider Lady - Thanks for the OC! I appreciate it!) Ultimate **Linguist**

7) Mitsu Ohira (SanityRequiem - Thanks for the OC! I appreciate it!) Ultimate **Metalworker**

8) Sabora Tokara (Pulse94 - Thanks for the OC! I appreciate it!) Ultimate **Horologist**

 **Males:**

1) Junichiro Atsumeru (liammarklh88 - Thanks for the OC! I appreciate it!) Ultimate **Antiquarian**

2) Botan Azuma (RioA - Thanks for the OC! I appreciate it!) Ultimate **Film Actor**

3) Elliott Bonhomme - (Sandokai Zak - Thanks for the OC! I appreciate it!) Ultimate **Journalist**

4) Seto Seiei (Cloak192 - Thanks for the OC! I appreciate it!) Ultimate **Ninja**

5) Naoko Hiromasa (ThePersonOfNothing - Thanks for the OC! I appreciate it!) Ultimate **Intern**

6) Ippei Oshiro (Pokemon Trainer Tom - Thanks for the OC! I appreciate it!) Ultimate **Procrastinator**

7) Kaoru Sakurai (Idon'tlikecheese - Thanks for the OC! I appreciate it!) Ultimate **Violinist**

8) Yuri Romanov (tobi is an artist too - Thanks for the OC! I appreciate it!) Ultimate **Lawyer**

Well! That's all for now! I'm not entirely sure if I'm violating guideline regulations, but I thought it might be best to at least try and get my story noticed just a bit more! That's all for now, I guess! Bye~

Update - If I could just get a couple of more submissions, I will officially make a chapter for 8 of the confirmed characters including Kuromu! I know this is a bit... Desperate? But I really do have a lot of inspiration and I really do want to make a good story and I really do want it to be enjoyable for everyone! So... Yeah. Also! I'll allow people to send in another OC if they want to, because why not!? So, yeah, sorry if I seem a little bothersome... Until next time and thank you to everyone who has submitted so far! You have no idea how much it warms my heart and I promise not to disappoint!

Update 2 - That's half the cast confirmed! I am setting an official deadline on the 23rd of March! I can push it to the 25th if needed, but that's it, thanks for reading and well done to everyone whose gotten accepted so far!

Update 3 - The cast is finalized! Thank you to everyone who submitted! I enjoyed reading most of them!


	3. Prologue: Part One

_Yep, I am officially starting this story and I am super nervous! Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Kuromu stared at herself in the mirror.

She stood at around 5'2, her body thin and a bit underfed, her hips the same size as her slim legs. Ignoring that self-conscious feeling, Kuromu stared at her pixie-haircut bob that made her look like a boy; it was relatively fluffy and silver, like a katana's blade. Kurmou next stared into her amber eyes, noticing how pale her skin looked compared to her eyes. Kuromu wore light makeup, a bit of blush and mascara so that she didn't look disgustingly pale.

Kuromu then stared at her clothing. She wore a long black-sleeved shirt, the sleeves striped in black and orange. Over that she wore a sleeveless black jumper, with a design of the world covered in different shades of blood red. She then looked at her lower half and saw she was wearing tight orange jeans. Lastly, she was wearing black boots, the hem covered with fluffy fur, the color red. She also noticed that she was wearing black nail polish and a red hair-clip in her hair, keeping it out of her eyes.

She was the Ultimate Chaologist

 **KUROMU CHIKAFUJI - ULTIMATE CHAOLOGIST**

Kuromu had been staring at herself in the mirror for more than 30 minutes and thoughts kept going through her mind. Why am I here? What am I doing here? Where I am? The questions didn't stop. Who was that man? What contract did she sign? What action did she do to put herself in this situation? Kuromu sighed, staring at her amber eyes one last time before she took a look at where she was.

It didn't look like a place she knew, it was a plain bedroom with a few personal things here and there. Kuromu bit her lip, thoughts entering and leaving her all at once. She shook her head before attempting to leave. She struggled with her doorknob, smiling in triumph when she had opened her door.

When she opened her door, she was welcomed to a neon-pink hallway and a bunch of doors that either had a unisex or girl name hanging above several of the wooden doors. Not wanting to disturb the others, she left the area and was welcome to a living room of sorts, there was a fire, couches and small coffee tables. She also noticed a miniature kitchen. Kuromu then opened the fridge to notice a few snacks and the essentials like milk.

"Salutations Madam, my name is Junichiro Atsumeru, but please call me Jun" Kuromu quickly whipped her head around to notice a tall boy around her age offering a hand to her, a sorts of greeting.

 **JUNICHIRO ATSUMERU - ULTIMATE ANTIQUARIAN**

Kuromu had to blink her eyes at Jun as she looked at 5'11 stature, or more accurately, his body. Jun was incredibly athletic and he made no effort to hide it. He looked like a model with his short, messy, groomed dark blond hair with dark roots coming from the core; a few strands of dark hair resting lightly on his forehead. He had lightly tanned skin with dark brown lidded eyes, his face being the most noticeable thing as it was incredibly chiseled.

Jun neatly wore a grey dress shirt, fully buttoned up to the top. He also wore a blue and black striped bow-tie. Over his grey dress shirt he wore a dark blue dress vest. He wore black dress pants accompanied with a brown belt. Jun also wore polished black dress shoes with grey socks comfortably around his ankles. Finally, he had a brown tribal bead bracelet around his wrist.

Kuromu raised her arm slowly, firmly placing her hand around Jun's outstretched hand. As soon as she did, Jun shook it up and down naturally, catching Kuromu slightly off-guard.

"I'm the Ultimate Antiquarian if you wanted to know!" Jun smiled brightly at Kuromu, in return, she just nodded. Kuromu than shook her head lightly, before staring Jun directly in the eyes, which made him slightly uncomfortable, but he stared back regardless.

"... My name is Kuromu Chikafuji, I'm the Ultimate Chaologist" Kuromu introduced herself. She then bit her lip in confusion. Why did she introduce herself like that? What on earth had possessed her to do that? She didn't know, but she didn't want to appear weird already, so she merely went along with her thought process.

"I'm kinda surprised you're an antiquarian, I thought you would've been a modal or something..." Kuromu trailed off, looking anywhere but at Jun.

Jun's face scrunched up his nose in disgust, his mood slightly sour. "That's what most believe, but I don't want to be evaluated on appearance alone. I want to be evaluated as a devoted antiquarian. For example, that coffee table over there! That is a hardwood Zataku low table! See! There is more to me than looks!" Jun finished, sighing a bit heavily.

"Uhh..." Kuromu mumbled, before collecting her thoughts. "I never implied that looks was all you had, I apologize for making an unfair assumption, but don't you think that was slightly overreacted?" Kuromu asked, pointing her finger at Jun as if to emphasize her point.

Jun blushed, slightly flustered before responding. "I deeply apologize, I've been judged on my appearance often, so I just... Sorry for an... 'unfair assumption'" Jun grinned slightly, throwing Kuromu's words directed at her. Kuromu chuckled slightly.

"Would you like a cup of tea? Consider it an extra apology, and in the meantime, why not tell me more about Chaology, it sounds like an interesting subject" Jun said, standing up to get the ingredients before getting to work, his ears wide and open.

Kuromu grimaced slightly. "I don't want to go to in-depth since we'd be here all day... I'll use butterfly theory as an example since it heavily links with chaos theory. So... Let's say I was stood in front of a killer..." Jun gave Kuromu a strange look for her analogy, but didn't comment. "And I provoked the killer, I'd be dead; but, what if I had approached the killer differently? What if I was gentle and calm rather than angry and mocking? What would the end result be?" Kuromu asked.

"... I'd assume you'd live?" Jun guessed.

"For the sake of simplicity, yes, although it could never be confirmed if that was indeed the case" Kuromu explained.

"So... It's kinda like studying the consequences of actions?" Jun asked.

"Yes! Although It's a bit more complicated than that, but we'll stick to that for now!" Kuromu said.

"Done" Jun said, handing Kuromu the tea he promised. "I hope you don't mind that I added 1 teaspoon of sugar, I didn't know how you liked it, so..."

"It's fine by me, no worries"

We sat in silence for a bit, enjoying each other's companies. Kuromu sipped on her tea while Jun had a thoughtful look to him.

"It's been an entertaining talk Kuromu, I hope we talk again, but I'm sure I have others to introduce myself to" Jun told Kurmou, standing up from his seat and offering a hand like a gentleman. Kuromu accepted with mock curtsy before going their own ways.

* * *

Where to next? Kuromu wasn't entirely sure, but she'd started wandering around anyway. She finally entered through a room that looked a theater room. She also noticed two students on opposite sides, one thinking to himself while the other glared at the thinking male student. Kuromu decided to approach the female student as it looked like she took offense easily.

Her eyes perked when she saw Kuromu coming her way.

"Hello! The name's Akane Watanabe and 'I' am the great musical actress!" Akane laughed obnoxiously, arrogance oozing out of her like water from a tap.

 **AKANE WATANABE - ULTIMATE MUSICAL ACRTRESS**

Akane, at 5'7, has medium length strawberry red hair that reaches down to her shoulders, her bangs side swept. She green almond eyes with long eyelashes that shine with her olive colored skin. Annoyingly, she has a toned hourglass body with with light makeup, although it didn't stop her bags appearing under her eyes.

Akane wore a long rose gold gown that goes all they way down to her ankles. The gown didn't cover her right shoulder, instead, exposing her shoulder for the world to see. The gown was embroidered with elegant golden designs that Kuromu couldn't quite tell what they were. She finally wore dangly silver earrings and golden colored thigh-high boots.

"Tell me, naive one! What, is your name!?" Akane demanded, arms confidently stuck to her sides. She was a little too loud for Kuromu's liking...

"Let's not shout that out... Anyway, I'm Kuromu Chikafuji; the Ultimate Chaologist" The Chaologist herself introduced.

"Chaologist...!? I don't what that is! But it sounds SUPER exciting!" Akane squealed, jumping up and down. Kuromu was concerned about Akane's... Inefficient wardrobe choice flying around. Especially with a boy in the room... Who knows if Akane decided to wear anything else under her gown?

Kuromu then decided that if she was going to get through Akane's obliviousness, she'd have to be direct. Kuromu walked towards Akane, the latter unaware of what the former was about to do. Kuromu gripped Akane's arm, dragging it down so that Kuromu had leverage to grab her shoulders so that the excitable Musical Actress would be forced to stare directly into the Chaologist's eyes.

"W-what!? Unhand me this instance, fool!" Akane yelped, trying to wriggle out. Kuromu didn't let go.

The shorter of the two woman then started lecturing the taller.

"Akane! I understand that you're excited, but you must put your beastly instincts on a leash and at least! Have some self-awareness! That gown of yours could easily come off, and you wouldn't want that, would you!?" Kuromu asked sternly, her eyes gleaming with determination.

The Musical Actress stared, stunned for a little bit, before she pouted. "I know! But who cares if someone got a glance at my panties...?" Akane wandered, seriously considering it. "Anyway! Keep that bra on Kuro, or take it off, I don't mind! Anyways, I'm not bothered if someone gets a sneaky glance, consider it a little gift..." The strawberry haired woman said seductively, her green eyes narrowed slightly.

Kuromu couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did this girl have no shame...? And 'Kuro' of all nicknames? Couldn't she have been slightly more original?

"Are you... Jealous? Kuro? Do you want me all to yourself...? You naughty girl..." Akane said, licking her lips, eyeing Kuromu up and down. This made Kuromu immediately flustered, taking her hands off of Akane's shoulders.

"Never mind, sorry I interacted with you, I'll make sure 'never' to do it again..." Kuromu deadpanned, her cheeks flushed slightly.

"Aww! But I'd 'LOVE' to interact with you again!" Akane wagged her finger teasingly, giving Kuromu a blown kiss before rushing out of the theater room, laughing maniacally.

* * *

"She's weird... And complicated..." Kuromu sighed, cold sweat dripping down her forehead.

Kuromu then searched around the room for the boy that she knew was in here.

The boy turned around, hearing footsteps coming his way. He noticed Kuromu coming his way and smiled dazzlingly at her.

"Hello, my name is Botan Azuma, you might know me as the Ultimate Film Actor. What's your name?" Botan smiled, his white teeth shining.

 **BOTAN AZUMA - ULTIMATE FILM ACTOR**

Botan was just as tall as Jun, if not an inch shorter. Botan has a slender build, almost to a feminine extent. His hands and feet are smaller than what one would expect, his nose firm on his face, though cutely small as well. His lips were plump and a healthy pink hue, his eyelids slanted and mono-lid Botan has mildly olive skin with surprisingly broad shoulders with how feminine he had appeared so far. Botan also has dark scarlet eyes, and charcoal black hair; styled in a somewhat messy, spiky fashion, strands of hair sticking left to right. His hair fell just below his ears, his bangs resting just above his thin eyebrows.

As for his clothing, Botan wore a designer unzipped forest green bomber jacket over a stylish black dress shirt, the white buttons buttoned and the collar neat, though one button is unbuttoned at the very top. On the left side of his collar appeared to have a phoenix designed pin attached near the bottom. As for his lower portion of the bottom, Botan wore ripped black jeans with derby black dress shoes, on the toe caps having a golden pin in the form of the letter 'B' attached to each shoe. He also wears a leather belt around his jeans that has a small bag attached to it.

As a matter of fact, Kuromu had heard of Botan before. She didn't know a whole lot, but she'd heard that he had performed in a famous film. She couldn't remember what it was called, but she'd remembered what she'd read on the news. Something about him being the perfect son and a complete gentleman? She wasn't sure how much she believed that, it seemed too good to be true, but he didn't treat her any differently so far, so...

"My name is Kuromu Chikafuji, I am the Ultimate Chaologist, nice to be acquainted with you, Botan" Kuromu greeted him casually.

"Interesting... So, are you by yourself?" Botan asked politely, offering Kuromu a seat next to him. Kuromu furrowed her eyebrows at that, interesting question...

"I believe so..."

"So... You didn't see a nosy journalist around here by any chance...?" Nosy journalist? Kuromu guessed they had a journalist somewhere around here.

"No, I don't think so..." Kuromu muttered, unsure. Botan then suddenly slouched, sighing a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness... Hm, I guess I can act like myself now" Botan sighed happily, completely slouching on his seat with a lazy smile bounding his lips.

"Act like yourself...?" Kuromu questioned, a frown rested on her face. Botan merely glanced at her.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not who I convey myself to be on the media... Pesky journalist, how do I get him to leave me alone...?" Botan whined, unbuttoning a couple of buttons on his shirt, to what Kuromu assumed was to give him more air to breathe in.

"Its not that, I'd already figured that out... But I think Its sad, having to act one way for judging eyes and then acting like your true self, only to find out that no one else likes your true self..." Kuromu analyzed, a frown glistening her lips.

Botan pursed his lips, looking over Kuromu, as if trying to figure her out. "You're... Kinda sensitive, or is it empathetic? I can't tell..." Botan admitted. "Either way, you've actually had the best reaction to me not being like I show myself on media. Well, you weren't all that annoying anyway..." Botan said, a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm trying to figure you out, but Its frustrating. What you're saying doesn't correlate with your facial expressions and to an extent; even your thought process, are you merely faking it...? Or are you an unknown enigma?" Botan puffed, tapping his finger rapidly. Kuromu was slightly uncomfortable. Its not like she didn't feel bad for him or anything, but she didn't see why you should cry over spoiled milk. Although she did blush internally, flattered at being called an enigma.

She hand't been told that before.

"Nah, I don't think I'll hold your interest for too long. You'll figure me out to your satisfaction" Kuromu told him humbly, if only to humor him slightly. Suddenly, Kuromu had been hit with an epiphany.

"Is that why Akane was glaring at you earlier?" the Chaologist inquired. The Film Actor in return smiled lightly, amusement dancing around his eyes.

"I see, after given some information you can suddenly analyze a situation. Well, you would be correct, I'd thought Akane would be like me actually. But she isn't, far from it" Botan stared darkly ahead at the screen, as if he was watching a movie with unsafe themes added to it.

"I don't know what you should do. But give her some time, she may come to accept you, ya know? She's only seen a glimmer of your true self so far" Kuromu offered kindly, although it didn't do much to comfort the scarlet eyed boy.

"Yeah... I don't want to keep you here longer than necessary, so I'll see you later, little miss enigma" Botan suggested, a teasing smile resting on his face as he looked at Kuromu. In return.

"Sure, I'll see you around mister analyzer" Kuromu played along, winking, before exiting the theater to meet and greet more people.

* * *

Lets see, assuming that Kuromu saw eight doors from when she first left her room, she assumed that there would be an equal amount of males; equaling to around sixteen students. Kuromu suddenly found herself in the cafeteria where a boy and a girl were sitting at different tables. The boy looked casual while the girl looked like she was deep in thought, so Kuromu decided that the boy would be the safer bet to approach.

The boy grinned and sent a quick wink as he saw Kuromu coming his way.

"S'up? Name's Elliott Bonhomme, Ultimate Journalist. Nice to meet you"

 **ELLIOTT BONHOMME - ULTIMATE JOURNALIST**

All they boys she had met so far had been tall, Elliott was no exception. He was probably the tallest at 6'1. Elliott had a healthy glow to his skin, being a peach color that wasn't too pale or too tanned. Elliott had a very muscular build, his arms bigger than Kuromu's hips and his legs being bigger than Kuromu's head. His torso wasn't any less muscular as it was easy to tell he worked out a lot. He had a rough, but handsome face with droopy eyes that were brown and jet black hair that was spiked. He also wore rectangular glasses.

His clothing wasn't all that extravagant though. Elliott wears a completely unbuttoned sleeveless black dress shirt with a breast pocket. Under that he wears a white T-shirt and grey cargo shorts pants accompanied with a pair of sporty shoes. He finally wears wristbands on both arms.

Kuromu had doubts. 'This' was the ultimate Journalist? He looked more suited to be something sporty like tennis player or something... Maybe even a fighter of sorts? He looks like he could pack a punch as he was holding a book in his hand, his bicep flexed. That was something Kuromu was going to have to get used to.

Elliott however, was much more interested in something else.

"Have you been had any vitamin D? Its unhealthy not to spend a lot of time in the sun. You should spend approximately forty five minutes outside, although longer would be preferable... I'm sorry, I don't who you are, who are you again?" Elliott rambled before inquiring about Kuromu herself.

"Right... I'm Kuromu Chikafuji, the ultimate Chaologist" The small girl introduced herself to the hulking man next to her. He nodded his head in thought and wrote down what she had told him. "Have you been recording everyone's files into that little notebook of yours?" Kuromu asked, pointing to the book he writing in.

"... I'm writing down all my potential husbando's..." Silence...

"I'm kidding of course, although the options here aren't too bad..." Elliott mumbled.

"I guess so, Jun and Botan certainly aren't bad looking guys, although maybe you should go easier on Botan?" Kuromu suggested, remembering the talk she had with him a couple of mintues ago. Elliott's eyes suddenly hardened.

"I'm not going to stop badgering him merely because it makes him uncomfortable, he's hiding something, and as a journalist I am going to find out" Elliott responded, writing more down in his notebook.

"Stop being a thorn to somebody's side Elliott, I don't care if you're french or determined, secrets are cherished; not pried into" The girl from the other table spoke up, glaring slightly at Elliott.

"Stay out of it Chizuru, I was speaking with Kuromu here, not you" Elliott snapped at her, gripping his pencil tightly.

"Oh shut up you insufferable snake" 'Chizuru' bit back.

"Feisty, when are you going to breathe fire?" Elliott sarcastically remarked.

"Never; fire's too easy of a death for you" Chizuru stared coldly at him.

"Planning my murder already? *Tsk*, shame on you Chizuru, shame on you" Elliott mocked.

This was starting to make Kuromu uncomfortable, she started looking around to see if anyone could break up Elliott and Chizuru's argument, but no one appeared to be near by.

Chizuru ignored him, turning her attention solely onto Kuromu as she smiled comfortingly, formally placing her hands on her lap.

"Ignore him; my name is Chizuru Sumitomo, I'm the Ultimate Chiropractor, if you need a massage just come to me!" Chizuru laughed lightly.

 **CHIZURU SUMITOMO - ULTIMATE CHIROPRACTOR**

Chizuru was a pretty girl with a modest, yet feminine build. She was 5'4 with unkempt long, light brown hair that seemed to just flow behind her naturally. She was fair skinned with bright, but restraining yellow eyes. She had soft, rosebud lips that complimented her soft cheeks and small cute nose. She was slender in all areas: body, legs, arms; it was like anything she did was graceful, delicate and meticulous.

Chizuru's clothing was just as meticulously chosen. Chizuru wore a tight fitting, purple polka dotted, short-sleeved dress shirt, all her buttons buttoned and her collar flattened down neatly. She then also tucked her dress shirt into her mint colored jeans, accompanied with purple pumps, her ankles exposed. Finally, she wore a white apron with a breast pocket that had a couple of mint highlighted around her uniform.

"You're Kuromu, right?" Chizuru questioned for confirmation. Kuromu nodded in return.

"No, she's a ghost..." Elliott muttered sarcastically again. Chizuru ignored him.

"Yes... I am Kuromu Chikafuji, the Ultimate Chaologist..." Kuromu introduced herself uncomfortably. Cold sweat began forming on her forehead as the two's clear dislike for each other was starting to become tense. Kuromu unconsciously bit her lip nervous, and started rubbing her arm to warm herself up a bit.

Both Elliott and Chizuru noticed this, both getting up and heading into the kitchen together. Kuromu started after them curiously before they both came back. Elliott had gotten water while Chizuru brought back a towel.

"Here, you look a bit dehydrated, I got you some refreshing cold water"

"You looked a little nervous and glistening with sweat, I thought a towel would help" The both of them offered something to Kuromu. She smiled humorlessly.

Both Elliott and Chizuru appeared to be kind people, but they had completely different personalities and beliefs. In a way, it made them both a bit petty, but Kuromu wasn't going to point this out to someone who had larger legs than her head and someone whose stare was colder than Medusa's herself.

Everyone was fairly quiet... Until Kuromu spoke up.

"So... Why were you two arguing earlier?" Kuromu inquired curiously. Elliott immediately responded.

"None of your business" He said rudely.

Chizuru retaliated. "Are you serious? Don't ignore the fact that we've clearly made her uncomfortable for the last couple of minutes!" They started bickering again. It was honestly giving her a headache. It was clear they were both used to being rather dominant in their lives,

"I got her water! She should be satisfied with that alone!"

"That is not an excuse to just rudely tell someone 'None of your business'" Chizuru retaliated mockingly, making her voice humorously deeper of an impersonation of Elliott.

Kuromu hated how she felt like she couldn't do anything. Jun and Akane were easy to deal with because neither of them had true malice in their words. But with Elliott and Chizuru it felt like a venomous spitting competition of who could insult the other most, it was sickening. And embarrassingly, Kuromu felt like she couldn't do anything since they both clearly had hard-headed personalities.

She decided that the best course of action would be to retreat into the kitchen, away from those two... So with that, Kuromu took cautious footsteps towards the kitchen to find another pair of students. The girl looked like she was making Miso soup while the guy was leaning by against the counter, his eyes closed. Although they opened when Kuromu entered.

The girl just tiredly looked at her before asking "They're at it again, aren't they?" Kuromu just nodded. With a heavy sigh, the girl rushed out of the kitchen to settle the argument.

"Bless Megumi..."The guy muttered under his breath.

"Megumi?" Kuromu asked.

"The girl who rushed out of the kitchen" The guy answered. Kuromu simply nodded, too tired to say anything after dealing with both Elliott and Chizuru. By themselves they would've been fine, but together they were just horrendous.

Like it was with her, Chizuru and Elliott; it was quiet between her and the boy.

The guy suddenly spoke up.

"Its clear neither of us are in speaking moods, lets get introductions done and over with and then we can carry on our own ways, good?" The guy asked, Kuromu nodded again.

"Seto Seiei, Ultimate Ninja"

 **SETO SEIEI - ULTIMATE NINJA**

Seto was the shortest boy Kuromu had met, being only 5'5. It was hard to tell his physical appearance as his clothing covered him up. She could tell that he was pale skinned with dark brown eyes and jet black hair all around his head. She could also tell that he was slender, but she wouldn't doubt it if he was muscular underneath his clothing.

Seto wears a short black scarf with a dark blue gi. He had a black cloth around his eyeballs, peepholes cut into them so he could see. He wears dark blue slippers with a grey T-shirt and belt. He also has yellow socks with a wooden emblem hanging around his neck connected together with small yellow beads.

"Kuromu Chikafuji, Ultimate Chaologist" Seto just gave her a look before attending to the Miso soup that 'Megumi' was working on. It took a couple of minutes before 'Megumi' came back, huffing and puffing.

"I swear, those two are the biggest babies I've EVER had to deal with..." 'Megumi' stated, panting slightly as she seemed to be out of breath.

"Good thing you're babysitter then, isn't it?" Seto commented nonchalantly monotonous.

"Huh? Oh yeah! That's right! I'm Megumi Yuuma, the Ultimate Babysitter; sorry about those two, but I've given them a good lecture, so they shouldn't act like that for a while" Megumi said, trying to reassure Kuromu.

 **MEGUMI YUUMA - ULTIMATE BABYSITTER**

Megumi was a mature looking woman at 5'9 as she kept her bright orange hair in a frazzled bun, her forehead completely exposed. Megumi most definitely had that maternal look to her, her hips and breasts just seemingly to fit her specifically just right. She has icy blue eyes that were definitely brought out with the mascara she wore. Her mouth a bit big for her face, but friendly looking regardless. She also appeared to have a beauty mark under her left eye.

As for her clothing, she wore a comfortable looking, dark blue knitted jumper that had icy blue marks at the hem of her sleeves, collar and underside. She also wore black yoga pants, wearing an icy blue skirt to make the lower half of her body more interesting. She finished off the look casual black sneakers.

"For a babysitter, you dress casually" Kuromu remarked.

"Yeah, I wear this kind of clothing because it makes me look more friendly to children, although the mascara might be a bit much..." Megumi chuckled to herself.

"Kuromu Chikafuji, ultimate Chaologist by the way" Kuromu introduced herself.

"Lovely to meet you dear, mind helping me and Seto make dinner for everyone?" Megumi asked.

"Uhh, how would you gather them all?" Kuromu wandered.

"I will gather them" Seto answered. Hmm, effective, Kuromu couldn't help thinking. Seto was clearly a very capable man.

"What are you making?"

"Miso soup, I'd thought I'd keep it traditional; even though Elliott may not approve, the big baby" Megumi shook her head fondly. Despite tiring her out, it was clear that Megumi loved looking after others.

Her kindness, love and dedication is what made her the ultimate babysitter and Kuromu had to admit that it was admirable.

Kuromu and Megumi then got work, Seto watching to make sure no one interrupts.

"Where did you learn to cook Kuromu?" Megumi suddenly said, watching as Kuromu made the Miso soup with ease. Kuromu looked over at Megumi with a confused expression.

"I just did it as chores, my parents were pretty strict about me growing up to be independent; so I can do stuff like : ironing, hoovering, cleaning, laundry, dishes the list goes on!" Kuromu explained.

"That's impressive, your parents must be proud of you" Megumi smiled gently.

"I wouldn't know actually, they're both pretty busy with work" Kuromu didn't know why she was confiding all of this stuff to Megumi, especially with Seto in the room. But for some reason, she felt like she could trust the two people in the room with her. Kuromu wanted to make her feel comfortable too.

"How'd you get into babysitting?"

Megumi laughed at the question. "Money + Love of kids = future job... And maybe life..." Megumi blushed, giggling like the teenage girl she was.

"You're really good at it Megumi, despite knowing you for a little bit, I can't imagine you doing anything else" Kuromu admitted, laughing along with Megumi.

Seto simply watched as the two girls laughed. While no one knew what expression he was making, Kuromu liked imagining that he was smiling along with them. As she laughed Kuromu thought one final thing before dinner was ready.

 **7 down. 8 more to go**

* * *

 _I don't know how well this chapter came out... I hope I wasn't too bad for a first attempt! If you're someone who hasn't submitted an OC yet, go back to chapter 2 and read - update 2 for it gives info and stuff._

 _As for people's OC who did make it, thoughts? Did I portray your OC well enough? I hope I did... Anyway, until next time! Thanks for reading! Also leave a review as it motivates me to keep writing and I had a lot fun writing this chapter... Even if I am mentally and physically drained... It's harder than it looks!_


	4. Prologue: Part Two

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I got quite a bit of constructive criticism which is what I love! I aspire to be an entertaining writer after all!_

 _Pokemon Trainer Tom: Thanks for the praise and constructive criticism! I really appreciate it! Thank you for also adding an example so that it was easier to understand, that especially was appreciated. Do enjoy!_

 _tobi-is-an-artist-too: I'm glad you enjoyed it! And don't worry! I thought it was a bit short too, and this chapter might be slightly short as well, but I really do want to get introductions out of the way! You'll probably notice my chapters to be getting a little longer now that I've established everyone's personalities. I never felt confident with introductions, which is why I want to get it out of the way! Do enjoy!_

 _zephryr: Aww! Thanks so much for the input! As for Chizuru, I hope I established her proper personality for you enough this chapter! I also hope I made Kuromu slightly more interesting to read through since that was brought up in the reviews, do enjoy!_

 _Enjoy the Chapter!_

* * *

Dinner was a bit awkward. Kuromu took small sips of her Miso Soup, sitting in between a plum haired boy and a tall brown haired girl. There was some pleasant chatter between Megumi and Chizuru and then there were some who got annoyed with each other, like Elliott and Botan. Kuromu shook her head, Elliott should stop pestering Botan for the time being and apparently, an incredibly tall guy that Kuromu hadn't met yet, agreed as he told him to shut up and eat; much to Elliott's annoyance.

Kurmou looked over to the tall girl who was eating her soup stoically and silently. She then turned towards the plum haired boy who was merely staring at his soup, as if debating whether to eat it or not. Kuromu would never dare admit it, but she found him kinda cute. Unlike most of the males here, the boy was closer to her height which made it far less intimidating to talk to him than it would be with Elliott or Jun.

Kuromu blushed lightly as the boy turned towards her, his violet eyes staring into her amber eyes. To avoid the awkwardness and to be productive, she introduced herself.

"My name's Kuromu Chikafuji, I am the Ultimate Chaologist; what might your name be?" Kuromu asked politely. The boy continued to stare, opening his mouth slowly before asking.

"My name? It is Naoko Hiromasa, the title they gave me would be the Ultimate Intern" Naoko introduced, his face monotonous and voice void of emotion.

 **NAOKO HIROMASA - ULTIMATE INTERN**

Naoko was a small and slim boy at 5'4. He has fair skin with short, plum colored hair with a few strands poking out all around his head, two prominent strands of hair sticking out at the top of his head. He has a small nose with trimmed eyebrows and innocent violet eyes. Kuromu then noticed his hands which were slightly smaller than the average male's, but she was smaller than the average female so she had no right to judge.

Naoko also dressed very neatly, wearing a long-sleeved white dress shirt, his cuffs and buttons neatly buttoned up and black tie neatly placed around his neck. Over that he wore a violet blue vest, that was also buttoned up neatly. Finally, he wore black dress pant with shiny black dress shoes. The image of an intern.

Kuromu, not wanting to potentially fall back into silence, brought up more conversation. The plum haired boy didn't seem to mind.

"An intern? That must mean you have a lot of experience in doing certain jobs, right? I'm even willing to bet you'd be good in job interviews too" Kuromu said, analyzing her definition of an intern.

Naoko pondered this. "I suppose that's true. I have interned at zoos, businesses and other schools" It was silent between them again. Kuromu sighed. Not wanting to force conversation, she turned away from Naoko and instead turned towards the brown haired woman who had taken to sipping her cup of coffee that Naoko had kindly poured for her earlier.

"Hey; nice to meet you, I'm Kuromu Chikafuji, I'm the Ultimate Chaologist, how do you do?" Kuromu greeted. The tall woman looked down on her.

"Mitsu Ohira, Ultimate Metalworker, nice to meet you" Mitsu said, giving Kuromu a tight smile.

 **MITSU OHIRA - ULTIMATE METALWORKER**

At first glance, it looked like Mitsu was a grown woman. She was fairly muscular, her skin fairly tanned. She had a diamond shaped head with small eyes that were brown, the same color as her hair . Her hair was short, but it was very choppy, so it looked like her hair was all over the place. Mitsu was curvy with larger breasts than most woman, which wasn't something Kuromu envied, could you imagine the back pains you would get from having huge balls on your chest? Doesn't sound like fun.

As for her clothing, Mitsu wore blue, faded overalls with one of the arms detached and hanging off. Underneath, she wore a white T-shirt that didn't have any patterns or designs. She also had a blue beanie that appears to have a pin attached to it with the design of a hammer. Mitsu also wore black gloves, no doubt for her profession. She wore white, tattered sneakers with white socks. Finally, Mitsu wore a huge bag on her back. She hadn't taken it off even when sitting to eat.

"You said you were a Chaologist, yes? That must mean you're quite dedicated to your work..." Mitsu said. Kuromu nodded.

"Good, you shan't annoy me then" Was her reply before going back to her coffee. Kuromu felt obligated to ask her something too.

"Your hair... How did it get like that?" Kuromu internally smacked herself. What was she thinking!? That could be a sore spot for her. Fortunately, it was not.

"My long hair got in the way... It was tiresome... So I cut it with my chainsaw... Does that answer your question?" Mitsu answered slowly, eyeing Kuromu to see if she had anymore questions. Kuromu nodded her hair as she suddenly turned away from Mitsu. She'll be someone to be cautious of. Who knows what the definition of 'normal' is for her. Said woman shrugged before chugging down the remnants of her coffee and placing it on the table. Naoko noticed.

"Would you like me to take that for you?" Mitsu nodded, closing her eyelids to give her eyes a quick rest. Kuromu then noticed her own cup and bowl to be empty and got up to clean the dishes. Naoko noticed that too.

"I can take that for you as well Chikafuji" Naoko said, taking her bowl and cup before going into the kitchen. The way he had addressed her just then... Kinda bothered her. What possessed him to call her by her surname? Kuromu shook the thought out of her head, getting up to use the restrooms.

After doing her business, she washed her hands and as she was exiting the bathroom, she ran into another girl who needed to use the restroom.

"Tick Tock! A new face! Stay here, I need to take a poop! Tock Tick" The perky girl said before rushing into one of the stalls. Kuromu just stood there a bit awkwardly. Tick Tock? Tock Tick? Presumably, her talent had to do with clocks?

A couple of minutes passed by before Kuromu heard the flush of a toilet and the perky girl came out. She then turned towards Kuromu, a goofy grin on her face.

"Tick Tock. The name's Sabora and ends with Tokara. Pleasure to meet you. Tock Tick" The quirky girl known as Sabora introduced herself.

 **SABORA TOKARA - ULTIMATE HOROLOGIST**

Sabora was an average sized girl at 5'6, she has long blue hair with green highlights that she has put in a ponytail. With that, she has green almond eyes, her lips thin and her chin slightly pointed. Sabora was also a slim woman that had larger breasts than her body should've been capable of handling. She also had small calves.

Sabora wore a Victorian, steampunk themed clothing, wearing a maroon corset over a laced blouse with a bustled skirt and laced boots.

"Well, I'm Kuromu Chikafuji, the Ultimate Chaologist" Kuromu introduced herself.

"Uhh Chao-wah?" Sabora asked, looking clueless.

"A Chaologist, I study chaos" Kuromu explained without going in-depth of the subject. Luckily, Sabora didn't seem to want to understand something that sounded complicated.

"Tick Tock. Is your birthday close by? Tock Tick." Sabora asked with her strange catchphrase. The Chaologist couldn't help but sigh in annoyance, that was going to get old soon.

"No...?" The amber eyed girl said.

"Tick Tock. When it is! We should make it designed as a clock so we can say 'well, that was time consuming'. Tock Tick" Sabora laughed. Kuromu laughed awkwardly. Geez, what a strange girl.

"Well... Good to know, bye now" Kuromu said before scooting away from her. Who knows if what she has is contagious. She couldn't help grimacing when Sabora replied with a Tock Tick as her way of saying goodbye.

She walked fast, not looking where she was going before bumping in an average sized man. They both collided, falling onto the floor.

"M-my apologies! Ms! Are you okay!? I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot!" The man apologized profoundly.

"I-it's okay! Not injured at all! I should've been watching where I was going too" Kuromu apologized, accepting the man's kind gesture of helping her up. She looked around to find that she was in front of the Music room. His talent must be musical related then.

"I do apologize again, Ms, my name is Kaoru Sakurai, I'm the Ultimate Violinist. Pleasure to meet you" Kaoru introduced, smiling gently towards Kuromu.

 **KAORU SAKURAI - ULTIMATE VIOLINIST**

Kaoru has short black hair that's cleanly kept and splits on the left side, leaving the right side brushed hanging over his face. While not as buff as Elliott, it was clear that Kaoru had a muscular physique. His eyes were dark blue with his skin tone bordering onto pale.

Kaoru wore a light brown dress shirt that he tucked in with a black tie. He wears black slacks and black dress pants. Finally, he wore a silver locket that Kuromu had no doubt had someone important in it.

As if realizing what he was doing, Kaoru abruptly let go off Kuromu and stared at her coolly. "I apologize for the collision" the Violinist apologized again, staring coldly at Kuromu. It surprised the Chaologist that Kaoru was suddenly acting like he was. He was so kind to her earlier, what happened?

It kinda made her mad.

With narrowed eyes, she stared just as coldly at Kaoru as he was towards her.

"Let me formally introduce myself. My name is Kuromu Chikafuji. I am the Ultimate Chaologist. It's been... Nice" Kuromu said, distaste clear in her voice. Kaoru looked a little uncomfortable, but didn't stop staring at her coldly.

"Nice indeed" He said sarcastically, before promptly walking off.

"Tsk, Jerk" Kuromu muttered before exploring the school a little more.

The Chaologist wandered around the neon colored hallways of the school, it honestly hurt her eyes a little. Shame they didn't have an Ultimate Architecture. She wandered around a little more before finally finding someone who was hanging around the gardens.

It was a boy. He was simply lying on the grass, his chest heaving up and down gently, well. It was time to ruin that.

"Hello? Sorry for the intrusion, but I'm here for introductions. I'm Kuromu Chikafuji, the Ultimate Chaologist" The Chaologist apologized, looking at the boy who just heaved a deep sigh before slightly opening an eye to get a glimpse at her.

"Oh yeah, I haven't met everyone, huh. That's annoying" The guy muttered before turning to Kuromu.

"Uhh, I am the great and amazing, Ippei Oshiro... And with the best talent in the world... The Ultimate Procrastinator..." Ippei spoke intentionally monotonous, the sarcasm in his voice being emphasized with the flat voice.

 **IPPEI OSHIRO - ULTIMATE PROCRASTINATOR**

Ippei had ridiculously long mousy-brown hair framing a chubby, yet childlike face. Grown out past the bottom of his neck and a fringe requiring to be pushed behind his ears unless he wants his hazel eyes to be covered. It probably didn't help since his hair looks like he just got out of bed. As for his physique, it was quite average. She couldn't notice any muscle or fat besides from his cheeks that showed. He was merely a developing boy.

His clothing wasn't exactly attractive either, wearing a plain T-shirt with a faded stain that Kuromu couldn't tell what it was. He also wears a pair of pajama bottoms and a worn out slippers.

Kuromu couldn't hold her tongue.

"Procrastinator? Is that short for being the laziest bum?" Kuromu asked bluntly, feelings entirely tossed aside.

"Hey! I take offense to that! I'm not 'the' laziest bum. I'm 'nearly' the laziest bum. Hence my talent" Ippei chuckled lightly. The Chaologist couldn't help but admit that he didn't take offense easily.

Ippei's grin slowly left as Kuromu wasn't looking the slightest bit amused.

"Wow... Well, this is awkward" The Procrastinator muttered, looking around idly while whistling an annoying tune.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about my earlier comment. It wasn't necessary" Kuromu said apologetically.

"Nah girl, your cool, a lot of the people around here were a lot harsher towards my talent than you were. You were one of the more mild ones." Ippei admitted, although it didn't look like he cared.

"Oh? You would probably get along with Botan then, I don't think he's quite as judgmental as the others might be" Kuromu suggested, her brow raised.

"Ahh, Botan, he's cool. Too bad he's had that journalist on his ass since he's gotten here; if anyone needs a prayer, It's him" Ippei sighed, giving a quick prayer before closing his eyes again. Kuromu took that as her cue to leave.

She wandered into the neon colored hallways where she met a tall, lilac haired girl thinking to herself intently. It didn't make her any less observant when she noticed Kuromu coming her way.

"Namiko Ueda. Ultimate Linguist" Namiko muttered lightly, her eyes not necessarily focusing on Kuromu alone.

 **NAMIKO UEDA - ULTIMATE LINGUIST**

Namiko was a tall woman at around 5'11. She was thin and slender with smaller breasts than the other females the Chaologist had met so far. She has long, wavy voluminous lilac hair left unkempt that she going down to her lower back and piercing grey eyes.

As for clothing, she wears a dark purple crop sweater and black high-waist pants, along with black ankle high boots which has chunky heels, Its a wander she could walk in them.

"Linguist? That means you speak other languages, right?" Kuromu asked Namiko curiously. Namiko nodded.

"Oui" She muttered. Kuromu interpreted that as a safe sign that she said yes.

"That's pretty useful when going to foreign countries. I'm Kuromu Chikafuji, the Ultimate Chaologist" Kuromu introduced herself.

"Obviously... Is there anything else?" Namiko questioned, slightly impatiently.

"Uhm, not really, I thought that we could just chat for a couple of minutes, that's all" Kuromu said, looking Namiko up and down.

"Idle chit-chat? I suppose knowing a couple of more things about you wouldn't hurt, so, what kind of questions are we asking?"

"Umm... How about your talent?" Kuromu asked, bringing up the one thing everyone had. Namiko pursed her lips.

"There's nothing too special about it, I just liked learning about languages as a kid, nothing else; what about you?" Namiko asked, done explaining her talent. Kuromu internally sighed of the vague description, but things could be going worse, so...

"Kind of the same story actually, I was interested in Chaos and Choas Theory was just really interesting to me, that's all" Kuromu lied. There was so much more to her and how she got her talent, but as of now, she wasn't ready to share it.

"Fair enough"

It was silent again. That was before Namiko puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "Are we done then? I can't stay here all day, you know? I have to introduce myself to the other fucking students, as annoying as it is" She stated with a scowl before walking off. The Chaologist herself wasn't entirely sure on what had happened, but it wasn't the worst interaction she'd had, so that was something.

"You!" Kuromu turned around suddenly to see the tallest man in her life looming over her.

"Yes?!" Kuromu yelped, surprised by how tall he was.

"We should get introductions out of the way. Yuri Anisim Grigori Romanov, the Ultimate Lawyer. Pleasure to make your acquaintance" Yuri introduced.

 **YURI ROMANOV - ULTIMATE LAWYER**

Yuri was a very tall man that must've been around 6'7. He had a large body with broad shoulders and and defined muscles poking out of his clothes with pale skin. His harsh steel grey eyes contrast with his dark brown slicked hair with a few strands on the front.

As for clothing, Yuri wore a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a blue and grey plaid tie with blue suspenders and an ash grey three piece suit with black dress shoes that seem to shine in perfection. He also wears a pair of golden thin rimmed glasses, and some sort of crest pinned to collar which was designed with a black shield with the letter 'R' in the center with a silver dragon wrapped around it. Finally, he wears silver scales of justice cuff links.

"Very strange, very strange, don't you agree?" Yuri asked, fist under his chin.

Kuromu tilted her head. "About...?"

"The situation, of course" Yuri said.

Now that it was brought up, Kuromu had to admit that it was pretty strange. As far as she could remember, she hadn't seen a single adult around.

As Kuromu thought about it, she noticed that Yuri was staring down at her intently. Kuromu shrunk back a little, eyeing him, waiting for him to explain himself. The lawyer then sighed.

"... What is your name?" Yuri asked dryly.

Kuromu blushed, embarrassed. "Sorry about that, my name is Kuromu Chikafuji, I am the Ultimate Chaologist" She introduced herself.

"Chaologist, huh? I can respect that, that takes a lot of studying and dedication" Yuri said, nodding his head in approval.

"Glad I have your approval..." Kuromu sweat-dropped. She couldn't help but think of how many cold people she had met, how on earth were they going to be classmates for the next couple of years? Rubbing her arm awkwardly, biting her lip, Kuromu looked up at Yuri's very large figure.

"You should be, it is difficult, getting my approval after all" Yuri said, unaware of how conceited he sounded. Kuromu rolled her eyes before none too subtlety walking off.

* * *

Kuromu was officially pissed.

Where the fuck was this last student? She knew that the last student had to be female since she'd met eight guys and six girls and there were eight rooms in the girls dorms. So, instead of searching for the last student for what could be potentially hours, she went to someone who was a master tracker and easy to find. To find the person she needed help from, she'd have to go to someone they'd grown an attachment to.

The Chaologist went into the kitchen to find Megumi and surprisingly Chizuru along with Jun. The two women and man had taken it upon themselves to clean the dishes everyone had eaten from. Unfortunately, Kuromu didn't meet the person she was hoping to see.

She did observe that Jun was washing, Chizuru was drying and Megumi were putting the cutlery away. It was kind of a cute team.

Jun was the first one to notice her enter. "What a surprise to see you here Kuromu, need anything?" The Antiquarian inquired curiously. The Chiropractor and Babysitter also turned their attention towards her.

Kuromu pursed her lips. "Is Seto here?" She asked.

Megumi was the first to react. "He's been such a huge help to me through most of the day, I told him to take a bath" The Babysitter answered.

Chizuru hummed. "I offered _almost_ everyone a massage. I know what a strange day this has been so far and I feel that my focus on Elliott today has given people an impression that isn't true" Chizuru sighed. "I was hoping I could make it up to everyone" A light bulb suddenly lit up. "That reminds me, Kuromu, would you like a massage at some point?"

"No thanks Chizuru, I do appreciate the offer though" Kuromu politely denied.

"You said you were searching for Seto, right? What do you need him for?" Jun asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"I was hoping he would help me search for someone called 'Mizuki Fujioka' have you guys seen her?" Kuromu asked, keeping her temper in. She wasn't mad at the group before her, she was mad at Mizuki for literally making it impossible to find her.

The three of them shook their heads.

"Sorry, I haven't seen her since dinner" Jun said, disappointed that he couldn't be anymore help. The two girls with him gave him the same reason.

Chizuru grimaced before making a suggestion. "I personally wouldn't do this, but Elliott might be a viable choice. He's been trailing Botan all day, even with his attempts at hiding." She explained. "The only reason he isn't in direct contact with Botan is because him and that Procrastinator are hiding out in one of their rooms and refuse to let him in" Chizuru shrugged.

Megumi, however, had a much favorable candidate for Kuromu. "You could do that, but you if were worried about him questioning you, which he will do, how about Naoko? Even after I told him to rest, he refused. He should be in the main living room doing some paperwork, I think" Megumi suggested.

Kuromu just hummed, despite what she had heard, she had a sneaking suspicion on a certain student that she was going to test it out on.

* * *

The Chaologist had made her way to the small living room where she met a surprisingly big amount of people.

Akane and Sabora were raiding the mini kitchen to God knows do what. Naoko was by the counter, going through a couple of notes that he had apparently made and Mitsu was discussing something with Yuri about something on one of the couches. Yuri looked a little aggravated while Mitsu had a cool face, but Kuromu couldn't care less since her number one priority right now was to find Mizuki.

Well, Kuromu had originally wanted to go to Elliott to confirm a couple of suspicions, but Naoko was more convenient at the moment.

As if sensing her, Naoko looked up from his notebook "Ahh, hello Chikafuji, how may I help you?" the Intern asked, tilting his head to the side.

Kuromu got straight to the point "I was wandering if you knew where 'Mizuki Fujioka' was?"

Naoko looked surprised. "Why, she's behind the sofa where Romanov and Ohira are sitting" the plum haired boy informed as, if it was shocking that Kuromu hadn't considered the possibility. Kuromu whipped her head immediately.

"W-wha!? Where!?" She asked in disbelief.

Naoko stood up, brashly taking Kuromu's hand, whose cheeks flushed pink at the action. Leading her towards the sofa, he politely asked Mitsu and Yuri to move before attempting to move the sofa. It was heavier than it looked.

"H-here, let me help" Mitsu and Yuri watched on in amusement as the Intern and Chaologist struggled to move it. Yuri looked like he wanted this to continue a little bit more, but Mitsu took pity on them. Moving them both out of the way, she moved the sofa out of the way with one hand.

"Thank you for your assistance Ohira, I apologize for not being able to assist you" Naoko bowed deeply. Mitsu shook her head.

"Don't worry about it" And with that, she moved into the girls dorms. Yuri looked on with a curious look on his face before moving into the boys dorms.

Suddenly, Kuromu heard a beeping sound before Akane panicked.

"SHIT, EVERYONE GET DOWN"

And with that, an explosion occurred.

* * *

"I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW IRRESPONSIBLE YOU TWO WERE, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED" Megumi was furious.

With crossed arms, she continued lecturing Sabora and Akane who looked down with ashamed faces. Everyone was a originally interested in what the explosion was, but the stern ones like Yuri and Mitsu, Mitsu with an especially annoyed face after finding how the explosion happened had quickly left while the more entertained ones like Botan and Ippei stayed.

"I-I, d-didn't realize you c-couldn't put m-metal into the microwave" Sabora stuttered, her tick tock phrase non existent. Akane looked down, but looking closely, Kuromu noticed a small grin that no one else seemed to have noticed, well, Megumi hadn't noticed anyway.

Before Megumi could go back to her lecture, 'Mizuki' intervened.

"C'mon Megumi! If she didn't know, she didn't know, they'll be careful next time!" The bright cheerful girl said. Megumi's face turned sour.

"That isn't the issue! The issue is that someone could've gotten seriously injured! Does that not concern you at all!?" Megumi questioned, her eyes wide with hyperventilation.

"But no one 'did' get hurt, did they? So, that means everything is okay! Don't be such a wet blanket" Mizuki complained. Megumi didn't appreciate the comment as a huge vein was now popping out of her forehead. Mizuki cringed, realizing she was treading on thin ice. Megumi finally took deep breath, calmly closing her eyes.

Megumi then opened her eyes, her breathing now calm. "I'm going to ask Chizuru for that massage now" Megumi told them, her voice dripping with exhaustion before exiting.

After the excitement had ended, Ippei and Botan ended up going back to one of their rooms together, undoubtedly to try and avoid Elliott, who Kuromu noticed was hiding around the corner, about to quickly trail them.

"Bummer, I kinda feel bad now... She'll get over it!" Mizuki said with a chipper voice. Then, as if just noticing her, she eyed Kuromu with a huge glint of excitement.

"Hey, we haven't talked yet, have we? Sorry for not meeting you sooner... But! I found such a cool place!" Mizuki exclaimed. Kuromu nodded her head in curiosity.

"I heard, something about it being behind the sofa...?"

"Yeah! It's a secret room! Only the small people can fit through though and we're both pretty small, wanna check it out with me?"

Considering how long Kuromu had been searching for this tiresome girl, she nodded her head and they entered through the small hole behind the sofa, oblivious to the two scolded woman eyeing them before nodding to each other.

Kuromu didn't expect much, although it was deeper than she imagined. Mizuki didn't seem scared though, humming a little song to herself as they crawled to their destination. When they did make it, the Chaologist's eyes widened as she took in the scene around her. As far as she could tell, it looked to be skating park: a couple of bean bags, swinging bars and a tight rope. She would've analyzed the room a little bit more, but Mizuki was eager to get introductions done and over with.

"Now that we've gone on a little adventure, we're friends now! Anywayyy! Lemme introduce myself! I am Mizuki Fujioka - The most fearless and awesome gal you will ever have the privilege of meeting! The Ultimate Stunt Artist! Nice to meet'cha!" Mizuki winked.

 **MIZUKI FUJIOKA - ULTIMATE STUNT ARTIST**

Mizuki was slightly taller than Kuromu, being 5'5 with light toned skin, looking healthy with a few freckles clustered on her cheeks. Her head was 'heart' shaped with a small upturned nose and almond shaped bright green eyes, a shade similar to a jade stone. As for makeup, Mizuki wore bright red lipstick with dark green eyeliner with subtle mascara. Her golden brunette hair was wild, strands of hair everywhere as if she had just gotten out of bed. She did make an effort to tidy her hair by tying her hair in 2 low, loose and messy ponytails which hang down her shoulders and go all the way to her ribs which she has securely tied with with two hair-ties; one side neon green while the other is purple. She also wears looped earrings which seemed significantly larger than her ears. Finally, she had short breasts with a lean and slender build that made her look flexible.

For clothing, Mizuki was fairly casual, she wears a long-sleeved shirt which is bright green that depicts a central triangle flipped 180 degrees with many other triangles contained within, gradually becoming smaller as they go colored brightly in many different shades. The sleeves of her shirt however were multi-colored and striped in pink, green, orange and blue. Her sleeves end just a little bit before her wrists, appearing a little rough for the wear, where she wears a delicate silver bracelet with many charms and finger-less but padded dark purple gloves. On the lower half of her body she wore a pair of ripped denim jeans which appear torn to just past her knees, with pockets in both sides and a brown leather belt complete with an oval shaped silver buckle. As for footwear, she wears pink ankle socks and simple grey trainers. Finally, she wore a grey backpack on her back with a camera hung loosely around her neck.

Kuromu pursed her lips, eyebrows furrowed in thought as certain mysteries started to connect in her head. "Is this why I couldn't find you? Because you were in here...? Fuck..." Kuromu cursed, her hand finding her forehead as she face palmed. Mizuki sweat-dropped, a sheepish smile gracing her lips.

"Heh, sorry about that! I didn't mean to make you run around like a goose chasing a duck" Mizuki grinned, voice chipper as she gave the Chaologist a thumbs up.

"Umm... Don't you mean 'Around in a wild goose chase'?" Kuromu asked, confused with the saying, unsure if she herself had gotten it right. Mizuki brushed her off.

"Yeah! Yeah! Something like that! Any-" **'BUZZ' 'BUZZ'** "Wha-?" Mizuki said, confused.

Now that she had mentioned it, Kuromu had only noticed a vibrating noise in her back jean pockets. She took it out to find out she had gotten some touch pad. She touched it and it didn't have anything else written except " **IT IS NOW 10 PM, GO TO SLEEP** "

Mizuki looked kinda freaked out. "Woah, that's weird. What do you think it is?" She asked Kuromu. Kuromu shook her head.

"Dunno, but we should probably obey it for now and question it tomorrow? Yeah?" Kuromu said, looking for confirmation. Mizuki nodded as she yawned exaggeratedly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yeah..." The two woman exited the secret passageway as they entered their rooms inside the girls dormitories.

Kuromu had just closed her door when she realized that she'd forgotten to introduce herself to Mizuki. Oh well, she'd introduce herself tomorrow. For now, she was just tired.

What a strange day it was. Meeting all of these strange people.

Junichiro Atsumeru. A pleasant enough boy who was slightly insecure about how he was perceived.

Akane Watanabe. A girl who was a little air-headed and mischievous.

Botan Azuma. A boy who felt like he couldn't be himself because of the image he needed to uphold to the media.

Elliott Bonhomme. A nosy boy who was quick to get in someone's business and doesn't care of the consequences.

Chizuru Sumitomo. A nice girl who cherishes secrets and quick to defend others.

Seto Seiei. A mysterious boy who stuck to the shadows.

Megumi Yuuma. A caring girl who just wants what's best for everyone.

Naoko Hiromasa. A monotonous boy who wants to do anything in his capabilities to help anyone he can.

Mitsu Ohira. A reserved girl who was kind underneath her tough exterior.

Sabora Takara. A quirky and dumb girl who just wants to have fun.

Kaoru Sakurai. A polite, but strangely cold boy who was musically talented.

Ippei Oshiro. A lazy and half-ass'd boy who lives in the moment rather than the past or future.

Namiko Ueda. A slightly standoffish and impatient girl who was willing to cooperate.

Yuri Romanov. A stern and grave-faced boy who doesn't let down his walls for anything.

Mizuki Fujioka. A chipper and bubbly girl who wants to have fun every second of everyday.

What a strange group of classmates. But, Kuromu found herself looking forward to talking to her classmates. Unlike her previous school, no one knew anything about her history to make any prejudiced judgments against her. Maybe... Maybe she could make some friends after all... With that happy thought in her mind, she opened up her diary.

 **Writing about her first day.**

* * *

 _A/N: I finished the chapter! I think I'm happier with this chapter than I was the last one, that might be because I have the full cast now, but whatever! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it may be as short as the last chapter, but like I said with Tobi, I really did want to establish the characters before getting too deep._

 _Anyway! I have no idea how long I'll actually take to do a chapter, maybe around a week? Depends really, start bugging me as well if I haven't uploaded in like 3 weeks or something, that'll tell me that I've held off a chapter for too long. That's all for now! Thanks for reading!_

 _Edit - So I did actually edit the scene between Namiko and Kuromu as it was brought up that it was OOC and I agree. I definitely should've been more careful writing that scene and if anyone else's OC's seem OOC, do bring it to my attention since I am writing this for everyone to enjoy! Also, to Crimson Spider Lily, I do apologize for not presenting your OC in a proper manner; it was very careless of me, I hope you can forgive me!_

 _Finally, as for Kuromu, there is a reason why I'm writing her all over the place that I can't mention yet. Just know, Kuromu cannot always be trusted in her observations or even interactions as she does have her own agenda. I'll leave that to your own interpretations. Thanks for reading!_

 _Autis2418_


	5. My Love For Him: Chapter One

_Welcome back! I hope through the flaws of last chapter that I can make this chapter long and interesting, especially now that I have all the characters introduced!_

 _Crimson Spider Lily: I think I answered most of your review in PM's explaining a few things. I liked your intake on the characters and I do hope to not mess up anyone's character this chapter, although no promises!_

 _Pokemon Trainer Tom: Aww! I hope to give characters an equal amount of screen time this time around, although some have to be excluded for the mere fact that people are naturally introverts. I also think your thoughts on each OC was interesting!_

 _tobi-is-an-artist-too: Yeah... I hope to avoid another Namiko situation, needless to say, she's going to be the one I write the most carefully for a few chapters before I feel comfortable. As for your questions, when I think of Kuromu going somewhere to find someone, I imagine her making an educated guess as to where someone is, for example; she had noticed that Seto had gotten somewhat close to Megumi, so she thought that Megumi would know where Seto is and I'd like to imagine Megumi being fairly predictable, unlike Seto who could be argued for the exact opposite reason. As for knowing the height thing, I wouldn't focus on it too much, It's just for you guys to imagine what they look like. And the reason for Yuri's abrupt greeting is because he was originally tied in to intervene between Namiko and Kuromu, but I was being an idiot, so I apologize if it did seem abrupt._

 _ThePersonOfNothing: No problem! I really like Naoko!_

 _TheRoseShadow21: Thank you for the review! I do hope you enjoy what happens next!_

 _Pulse94: I'm so glad you enjoyed my interpretation of Sabora! It just tells me I didn't mess up everyone's character!_

 _Cloak192: I'm glad your not too peeved over Seto's lack of screen-time, I'm also glad you saw where I was coming from with his introduction. Botan, Ippei and Chizuru, huh? I'd love to know your reasons! Yes! Kuromu does have a reason for her all over the place kind of thing she has going on. I do apologize for Yuri's introduction, I do hope to make him shine a little more this chapter!_

* * *

" **Wake up you motherfuckers! It is now 7AM! COME TO THE GYM!** " A squeaky voice said on the intercoms. Kuromu rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Her eyes suddenly widened as she processed what 'it' just said.

Did that voice just call them 'motherfuckers'? Kuromu shook her head before getting changed into her usual attire. Not before taking a thorough shower, applying her makeup and taking a quick swig of bottled water. Feeling refreshed, she walked out of the door to find Chizuru by the entrance of the girls dorms door, just standing by. Chizuru smiled when she saw Kuromu exit.

"Have a good sleep? It looks like it" Chizuru commented.

"Yeah, I had the best sleep that I've had in a while" Kuromu said before looking around. "What were you doing Chizuru? Standing around the hallway is often qualified as 'creepy' you know?"

The Chiropractor chuckled lightly. "I'm just waiting around to make sure everyone's out of bed by 8. If I don't see them exit, I'm knocking their doors down" Chizuru seriously said, a certain glint in her eyes that Kuromu couldn't tell what it was.

Either way, she shook her head and gave her a questioning look. "I imagined this would be something Megumi would do rather than you Chizuru" Kuromu commented. Chizuru nodded her head.

"Oh, she definitely wanted to stick around, but I told her to just go on ahead; she seemed stressed, so I thought it would be a good idea to relieve her of said stress" Chizuru explained, a bit of a worried look on her face. "I really do like Megumi, she helped me with the whole matter with Elliott and I want to repay her back, so I thought this might be a good way..." Chizuru said, looking down.

Kuromu simply smiled lightly. "I'm sure Megumi doesn't need anything back, being kind comes natural to her"

 _LIES_

Chizuru smiled lightly. "Thanks Kuromu, you made me feel a bit better. I'm just waiting for: Akane, Sabora and Mizu-"

Suddenly, one of the doors banged open, making both girls turn around to see a very hyper girl breathing heavily before sprinting off past them and to presumably where the gym would be.

"Was that..." The Chiropractor muttered, worry clear in her eyes.

"Mizuki? Yep" The Chaologist lamented. "I'll let you wait for Sabora and Akane, I'll go see if she's doing okay" and with that Kuromu dashed off.

When she did enter the gym, she found out who was in the gym: Yuri, Mitsu, Naoko, Namiko, Seto, Jun, Megumi, Kaoru, Elliott and of course, Mizuki.

"It appears we are missing Akane, Sabora, Chizuru, Ippei and Botan? Yes?" Yuri asked, his booming voice prominent as he asked the question. Kaoru rolled his eyes, but didn't comment.

The next ones to enter were Botan and Ippei who came in together. Ippei looked around to find out that he wasn't the last one to enter the gym, he grinned lightly, elbowing Botan in a friendly way. "See? I knew we wouldn't the last ones here! My talent strikes again... Heh" He chuckled.

Botan rolled his scarlet eyes, his fashion sense still as flashy as ever compared to Ippei's. "Yeah, yeah... who are we waiting for?" The Film Actor asked, looking around to see who wasn't there.

"Akane, Sabora and Chizuru" Elliott answered, eyeing him suspiciously. Botan glared back, only shuffling uncomfortably where he stood. Ippei glared as well, fully aware of what Elliott was doing yesterday.

It was a little over 8 and the 3 girls hadn't come yet. Yuri was getting impatient.

"Where are they!? I expected this kind of behavior from Ippei and Mizuki, not those 3!" Yuri muttered angrily. "If I could go into the girls dorms, I'd drag them out myself!"

Ippei scoffed. "Feeling the love..." he said sarcastically. Mizuki didn't seem to mind, dancing along to tune inside her head energetically.

A full 20 minutes after it had turned 8, Chizuru finally entered, a hand on each of the 2 girls ears, yelping in protest.

"Tell me you have an explanation?" Yuri deadpanned. Chizuru nodded, taking in gulps of air.

"Akane was getting ready, Sabora was trying to help, I dragged them out... Whether they liked it or not" Chizuru explained, her figure seemingly tired.

Yuri nodded in approval. "Could've been quicker, but I applaud you for managing to drag two woman taller than you here" Yuri praised, slapping Chizuru on the back who clearly held back a yelp.

"Now that everyone's he-" "Upupupu" A voice interrupted the Lawyer, who looked a little put-off, but his curiosity too great to keep him annoyed for long.

"Hello~ My **lovely** students! Motherfucking Monokuma is in the academy!" The high-pitched voice said. Suddenly, from the podium, a black and white bear with a sinister grin and a less than attractive bellybutton popped up!

Namiko didn't look amused.

"Great, we've got a Mickey Mouse knock-off"

"Kinda looks like Winnie the Pooh to me..."

"Sooty!?"

"QUIET!" The black and white bear screamed. It was silent. Kuromu's heart clenched as the mascot gave her a bad feeling. It was so nice, if not a little strange yesterday, but she had a feeling that today would change everyone's lives forever.

"First of all! Introductions! I am your sexy headmaster of this academy! Monokuma!"

Yuri looked down on the bear as he gave him a critical look. "We don't care, where is everyone else? Where are the teachers? And finally, where is the headmaster?!" The lawyer questioned, glaring at the bear.

"Dead"

That made everyone stiff.

"That isn't funny, asshole!" Namiko cursed, her eyes ablaze. Botan lifted a hand to his mouth, eyes widened in shock.

"Of course it is! Cuz it ain't a joke!" Monokuma grinned darkly. "Let me show you an example..." Suddenly, a trolley cart with a silver platter on top strolled through the gym doors being pushed by nothing until it stopped in the middle of the gym.

Everyone stood like statues, not knowing what to do. That was when one of them cracked.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm opening it!" Mizuki screamed as she sprinted to the platter to see what was inside. Any attempts of stopping her would've bee useless as she was clearly faster than all of them. Mizuki grabbed a hold of the handle top and yanked it off.

"Th-This can't be..." Mizuki stuttered, her hand letting go of the silver top as she stared at what was inside.

Megumi looked pale. She reached out towards the Stunt-Artist as she tried to coax the girl into coming back. "St-stay calm, just come back over here, It's sa-" But Megumi couldn't finish.

"KYAAHHHHHH! IT'S A DEAD HEAD!" Akane screamed! Her eyes trembling with fear as she clutched her heart to slow down the speed it was going at.

Inside the platter was a rotted head. His mouth open with a dead rat living inside of it. Chizuru gagged, putting both hands on her mouth to stop herself from barfing. Kaoru was less than successful and actually did barf, before turning away from everyone, embarrassed that he was the only one who'd had that reaction.

"You sick fuck! Why would you show this to us!?" Namiko shouted, glaring fiercely at Monokuma.

"It's the tock for little mousey" Sabora muttered sadly, staring at the dead rat inside the decayed head.

Monokuma just laughed to everyone's screams of disgust. "If you think that's all, then you are all sincerely wrong!"

Mizuki was shaking, still in shock from finding a dead head. "How on earth could you _possibly_ make this any worse!" She shouted at him, scared, but defiant at the same time.

"Easy, you're all going to participate in a killing game" Silence.

"Explain" Yuri demanded at once, his eyes hard. Mitsu and Seto also seemed curious to what Monokuma meant by that.

"To put it bluntly, you're all going to participate in a Murder Mystery! You will all play as the victims, murderers, and detectives!" Monokuma cackled, giggling as he explained the game.

"When a murder has a happened, you will all be given a certain amount of time to investigate before commencing with the Class Trial! I'll explain more when we get there... Th-"

"What is the purpose of this game?" Naoko surprisingly intervened, his eyes intensely staring at the ugly bear. Said bear's red eye glinted as he stared at Naoko.

"Do not interrupt me again young man!" He growled, Naoko just stared before remaining silent.

"The purpose of this game... Is to outlast your fellow classmates. For the more stupider ones here, be the last one remaining!" Monokuma shouted, full of glee.

Namiko just stared at the bear incredulously. "What in the actual fuck? There's a dumb talking bear that wants us to kill each other? That's bullshit!" She shouted.

"How unpleasant" Kaoru muttered, giving the bear an evil eye.

"A killing game? Purr-lease, how the heck can that be possible!? I mean, surely this has to be a joke? Right...?" Mizuki questioned, queasy looking.

"Killing games are rare, yes, I'm really surprised that we are participating in one as well... The process will be sped up" Naoko summarized, a thoughtful look on his face. Yuri turned on him at once.

"Rare? What other killing games are there? And how would you know that the process will be 'sped' up?!" Yuri questioned savagely. Naoko didn't seem fazed.

"It is clear that our headmaster is impatient and will almost certainly give us an incentive to kill, also, we are in no position to defy him as there is no way out" Naoko explained calmly. Yuri was about to retort before Mizuki broke in.

"Pffft. That will be a piece of cake for my expertise! Just watch me take that thing down!" Before anyone could stop her, Mizuki charged at Monokuma with a battle cry. Suddenly, a lethal looking beam was shot at her from behind Monokuma. Mizuki only got out unscathed because Seto had knocked her to the side just in time, taking the hit for her.

"Gah" Seto grit his teeth in pain as he clutched his stomach, where the beam had shot him.

"S-seto?!" Mizuki stuttered, surprised.

Megumi rushed over at once, helping Seto to sit up as he leaned on her. Everyone else either didn't care, were too surprised or too scared to help him. The Babysitter looked panicked, not knowing what to do.

"Where's the infirmary!?" Megumi shouted at the bear.

"Hey! Missy! I wasn't done exp-"

"One of your students is injured! Tell me where the damn infirmary is!" Megumi growled, looking far less friendlier than when she had first introduced herself. It's the scariest everyone had seen her. Monokuma quivered in his place as Megumi stared him down.

"L-look in y-your E-Handbook, d-directions w-" Megumi didn't need anymore prompting. As she was bigger and taller than Seto, she had no problem getting him up.

"Chizuru, I need some help, will you help me?" Megumi asked, staring at Chizuru with desperate eyes.

Chizuru's legs shook, her arms covered in goosebumps, but she couldn't leave Megumi to attend to Seto alone! The Chiropractor nodded her head bravely as she went over to the duo to help Seto stand. With that, the three of them walked out in search of the infirmary.

"What the hell was that?!" Akane shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at Mizuki. Mizuki shrunk back in surprise.

"H-huh?" She muttered.

Akane just glared even harder. "Isn't it obvious!? It's your fault Seto got hurt!" She screeched. Mizuki flinched, closing her eyes to escape the blame and guilt.

"A-Akane! We shouldn't blame anyone here! It's that lame Sooty's fault! Tock" Sabora said, defending the Stunt-Artist.

Monokuma growled after recovering from Megumi's sudden rebellion. "Bitch! My name is Monokuma! A much more superior bear than 'Sooty'" He exclaimed, personally offended.

"Anyways! Not much left to do now, just gotta give you all a couple of rules and then we're done!" Monokuma said.

Kuromu suddenly heard a beep from her touch screen pad, which she learned were called "E-Handbooks" strange name if you asked her.

* * *

 **Rule #1: Attempts of escape while the game is still playing will be punished accordingly.**

 **Rule #2: Nighttime is from 10 PM to 7 AM. Exercise caution as this is the best time to kill!**

 **Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere that isn't inside the dormitories will be seen as slacking off in class and will be punished accordingly. The ONLY exception to this are for students who are injured and must rest in the infirmary.**

 **Rule #4: Boys may enter the Girls dormitories, but not any of the actual rooms without consent. The same for Vice Versa. If broken, you will be given a disadvantage during the game.**

 **Rule #5: Verbal abuse towards Monokuma is allowed, however, Physical abuse towards Monokuma will be punished accordingly. The same can be said for all the surveillance cameras.**

 **Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student will become the 'Blackened' and graduate unless they are discovered.**

 **Rule #7: You may only kill a maximum of 3 students.**

 **Rule #8: Shortly after a body is discovered, a class trial will commence! Participation is mandatory for the spotless unless they wish for punishment.**

 **Rule #9: Additional School Rules can be added later on if Monokuma deems it necessary.**

* * *

Kuromu stared indifferently at her screen, her eyes glazing over each rule.

Before anyone had processed the rules of the game, the Chaologist spoke up.

"I have a couple of questions regarding the rules"

People like Kaoru and Elliott gave her a mistrusting look.

"Don't tell me you plan on partialcipating?" Elliott asked, keenly watching Kuromu's reaction. Said Chaologist sweat-dropped internally as she realized the implications of her question.

"Of course not, I just want to clarify a couple of questions, don't want to stupidly break a rule just because I didn't ask about it, right?"

 _LIES_

Elliott continued to give her a funny look before shrugging.

Monokuma groaned dramatically before staring at Kuromu with a questioning gaze.

"The punishments. What exactly are they? Also, question 4, what do you mean by disadvantage?" She questioned.

Monokuma shrugged.

"Well?" Yuri asked impatiently. "Are you going to answer her or not?" Monokuma started sweating before going down a trapdoor.

"Hmm" Mitsu thought to herself, before slinging her bag off her shoulder and taking out a chainsaw. This caused panic to arise immediately.

"What do you think your doing!?" Jun yelled, taking many steps away from her.

"Tick tock tick tock tick tock" Sabora shouted out in panic.

Mitsu supposedly started walking towards Mizuki who was still stunned from the Seto incident. Akane saw this.

"Better her than anyone else..." She muttered, although she still continued to look on worriedly.

Yuri took immediate action, placing a firm grip on Mitsu's shoulder. "Let go" He said firmly. Mitsu just rolled her eyes in return before shrugging his hand off and running towards Mizuki. Said girl only realized what position she was in as she was being charged at before screaming in fear. A lot of things didn't scare the Stunt-Artist, but being charged at by someone with a chainsaw did.

As it looked like she was about to strike the smaller girl down, she actually ran past her and started attacking the trapdoor.

Everyone looked on as Mitsu calmly struck it before getting through the fragile wood. The thing she didn't expect was to see an iron trapdoor.

Suddenly, the surveillance cameras activated, revealing Monokuma. "Nice try toots! Since I didn't put it down in the rules, I won't punish ya, but I'd be careful now!"

* * *

 **Rule 9#: Destruction of School property will be punished accordingly unless it is used for a crime.**

 **Rule #10:** **Additional School Rules can be added later on if Monokuma deems it necessary.**

* * *

Mitsu pursed her lips before sighing.

"So, what now? What are we going to do? Can we really get out alive? What if someone comm-"

"Do shut up Akane" Yuri simply said.

Jun frowned. "Does she not have a point though? What are we suppose to do now?"

Yuri pursed his lips. "We could explore the school in groups. As we have 3 students in the infirmary, we can either split into 2 groups of 4 with one group of 5, or..."

"I'm going off alone" Elliott announced briskly. Yuri glared at the Journalist.

"As ideal as that must be for you, we cannot afford to leave a single student alone, if you wish to remain in a small group, at least take one other person with you" Yuri said, no room for argument.

Elliott pondered this before sighing in consent, seeing the Lawyer's logic to make sense.

"Fine, I want to take Kuromu with me then"

Kuromu widened her eyes in surprise as she stared at the Journalist. What was his ulterior motive?

Yuri simply shrugged before looking at the amber eyed girl. "Well?"

Kuromu pursed her lips, eyebrows furrowed. "Sure, I guess"

Ippei and Botan seemed uncomfortable with leaving the Journalist alone with anyone.

"Are you sure? You don't have to, ya know?" Ippei said, trying to persuade Kuromu to think differently. Botan just simply hmm'd thoughtfully as he looked at both Elliott and Kuromu.

Kuromu shook her head. "I'll be fine, I don't think Elliott would dare do anything to me anyway, with everyone knowing we were together and all" Elliott nodded his head at that claim.

"I've been in weirder situations, but I certainly wouldn't kill anyone to just survive"

Yuri looked over at the two. "Well then, you can take a trip to the infirmary, Mizuki isn't exactly fit to explore the school right now. Some closure with Seto will probably do her some good" He said.

Elliott seemed impatient, but complied seeing as he was being allowed to explore the school with a smaller group than intended.

"Me and Botan will take Jun and Chainsaw-Lady!" Ippei shouted, grabbing both Jun and Botan by the wrists and standing over by Mitsu. Botan didn't seem comfortable with being touched, but let it slide.

Yuri sighed. "I suppose I'll take Akane, Sabora, Naoko and Kao-"

"I'm not going" Everyone turned to look at Kaoru who still seemed pale from barfing earlier.

Naoko raised a brow. "You wish to clean up first?"

"I wish to be alone" Kaoru said through gritted teeth before walking off, leaving everyone in the gym.

Akane rolled her eyes. "He wouldn't have been useful anyway, too much of a pretentious angst teen!" She said spitefully.

"Aren't you a teenager too Akane?" Sabora asked, clueless. Akane just slapped Sabora over the head lightly in return.

Yuri was not happy with how things were going, with 5 out of commission: Megumi, Chizuru, Seto, Kaoru and Mizuki.. That left 11 students to explore the school.

"Fine. Elliott and Kuromu can be one group, taking Mizuki along to the infirmary; Mitsu, Botan and Ippei can be another; I will take... Sabora and Jun; finally, Akane, Namiko and Naoko can be the last group. Any complaints?" Yuri summarized.

Akane, being as dramatic as she was, of course had a complaint.

"Uhh, yeah, why am I with mister emotionless?" Akane asked, her voice full of sass. Naoko thankfully didn't seem to mind.

Namiko rolled her eyes. "Suck it up princess, we're grouped together whether you like it or not" Akane just glared at her.

"While exploring is imperative to our escape, I'd also like to express my concerns for Sakurai, perhaps we could greet him?" Naoko asked Akane.

Akane scoffed. "Whatever, he just better not get in the way of our investigation, got it?!" Naoko nodded his consent as his group left the room.

"Let's go" Elliott said to Kuromu, nodding at one of the doors. Kuromu nodded. Not before grabbing Mizuki and whispering what she thought were comforting words.

* * *

It was quiet between the three of them. It mostly consisted of Kuromu continuing to comfort Mizuki who wasn't very responsive while Elliott continued to stare at Kuromu with suspicion,

Kuromu wasn't entirely sure with what she thought about the killing game. She was confident enough to think that she could survive, due to her ability to avoid conflict as much as possible. Of course it was sometimes inevitable, but it would always be between someone else that wasn't her.

Junichiro wasn't much of a threat to her. He was a down to earth kind of guy, perhaps possibly a bit of a pushover. She wasn't entirely sure, but this early during the game, she knew Jun wouldn't dare make conflict with others knowing the consequences.

Akane is somewhat intimidating and challenging, but her big mouth was inevitably going to get her killed that Kuromu wasn't too concerned. She hadn't made much of an impression towards the Musical Actress, besides, she was far more focused on making allies such as Sabora than making enemies, although she might not be able to help it.

Botan was a bit of a wild card and might potentially prove being a detriment towards her own survival. He'd buddy'd up with Ippei, but Kuromu knew he was far more intellectual and analytical than he let on. Especially during their first meeting, she'd have to be cautious of him. However, his focus was more on Elliott than her, so she had a bit of an advantage.

Speaking of Elliott, he would need to be eliminated immediately. Kuromu didn't feel comfortable with him in the game. He was too dangerous. Especially since he appeared to be incredibly hyper-focused when he set his sights on someone, and currently, his eyes were on her. She couldn't have that happening for the entirety of the game, far too risky.

Chizuru was a bit of a mystery. Despite being friendly, she obviously had something to hide, especially if her reaction to Elliott's nosing around said anything. Kuromu would feel safe with her around for majority of the game, but knew that Chizuru had the potential to die at anytime with her slightly gullible and fiercely loyal nature.

Seto would also prove to be a bit of a threat to Kuromu's game. Thankfully, it looked like he wouldn't be back on his feet immediately, so Kuromu was thankful for the slight advantage she had over him. She couldn't afford to be spied on in a game like this, she may have to change routines to be more unpredictable.

Megumi wouldn't prove fatal, but definitely annoying. Kuromu was scared that Megumi might try getting everyone together which could potentially damage her strategy. She had no doubt that she'd try to coddle everyone, even the stern ones like Yuri and Mitsu and she wouldn't be too surprised if the Babysitter started asking everyone uncomfortable questions soon.

Naoko...

Mitsu would prove nearly harmless, despite her range of weapons. With her tendency to stay quiet and to keep to herself, it made Kuromu comfortable, knowing that Mitsu most likely wouldn't do anything without a prompt. The best thing however is that she had no ill intent towards the Chaologist, which made her feel safe knowing her limbs wouldn't be torn apart by those weapons.

Sabora was more of a pain than a threat. If Kuromu had to take her out, she will.

Kaoru was almost laughable compared to everyone else. Kuromu knew he was only putting on an act to seem tough so that he could be taken more seriously, the snob. Thankfully, he has far too many insecurities to actually make any moves during the game, although he might do something to just prove a point...

Ippei. Ugh, she couldn't express her disgust for someone like him. He's harmless, but he was everything that Kuromu hated in a person. It would be a nice touch if he died, but she knew that with his bullshit he probably wouldn't. How do you even become the Ultimate Procrastinator?! It wasn't a talent, it was something everyone does, so how!?

Namiko wasn't a concern. Kuromu knew that that the lilac haired girl would most likely isolate herself from the others like Mitsu, but she wasn't entirely sure of Namiko's capabilities, so it might be safe to just be cautious of her. She'd probably mouth off to someone eventually, so...

Yuri would prove challenging, as his stature and need for domination made him the perfect dictator. So far, only Mitsu had stood up to him, but it didn't look like she was interested in leading the group. Yuri's stature was incredibly intimidating to Kuromu, being nearly two meters taller than her. She'd just have to hope that he got taken out quickly.

Mizuki? Fairly easy, with her emotive outbursts and depressive state she was in now, Kuromu wouldn't be too surprised if she became the first victim. She did however make the amber eyed girl a bit unnerved as Mizuki does seem to have a variety of swing moods.

These were Kuromu's opponents. And she would defeat them all.

"We're here" Kuromu snapped out of her thoughts as Elliott announced their destination. Mizuki took off at once, entering the room and taking the surprised Babysitter into a strong hug, stifling her sobs into Megumi's stomach. Megumi hugged her back immediately, despite the initial surprise.

Kuromu decided to turn to Chizuru, who was attending to Seto's wounds, who was unconscious. "How is he coming along?" Kuromu inquired, feigning concern. Chizuru wasn't any the wiser as she answered the silver haired girl.

"Better, it wasn't as deep as I imagined, but it'll still bruise and the initial attack must've been painful" Chizuru said sympathetically. "I've bandaged his torso and now I'm just waiting for his wound to numb. It'll feel sore after a couple of hours, so I plan on doing a meticulous massage once he's awake so that It won't effect his daily life"

Kuromu sweat-dropped at that. "Wouldn't some... Sort of cream be better than a massage?" She asked. Chizuru puffed out her cheeks.

"We would've done that, but no one has any expertise in the medical field, so we're going with the next best thing. Besides! Once he knows how heavenly my massages are, I'll bet he'll crave for more!" Chizuru grinned jokingly.

Megumi decided to intervene into the conversation. "It does look like we'll be getting more injuries than we imagined, so I plan on doing some studying of medicines in my free time"

"How diligent, Kuromu are you about done in there?" Elliott popped his head, his expression filled with annoyance. Chizuru's mood inflated at once.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with narrowed yellow eyes. Elliott scoffed.

"It's not like I want to be here, I'm just waiting for Kuromu to hurry her ass up so we can start investigating" The Chiropractor's eye twitched as she heard of their plans.

"Why Kuromu? Wouldn't you rather stalk others alone?" She asked mockingly. The Journalist rolled his eyes in return.

"As much as I would love to do that, Mr. Lawyer has other plans that unfortunately make sense, so I'm taking Kuromu with me as she's the easiest to control" Elliott said as if it was obvious.

Kuromu's eye twitched with evil intent as she desperately tried to keep her mouth closed. However, it was Megumi who made the first move as she marched towards Elliott with a wagging finger and a death glare. "If you dare take advantage of Kuromu in ANY WAY! I will personally make sure you regret meeting me... Am I clear?" Megumi threatened, aggression in her voice.

Elliott seemed startled by Megumi's sudden change in mood, but quickly recovered as he replied coolly. "That's quite the assumption Megumi" He said as he threw a casual arm over Kuromu's shoulder. It was slightly awkward as there was most likely a meter of difference between them, but he managed it anyhow. "Me and Kuromu have become good friends in just a couple of hours, I would never take advantage of a friend!"

Chizuru tensed as she saw the arm around Kuromu's shoulder, but made no attempt at a rescue.

Megumi however was different. "What are you putting your arm around her for? Take it off! That's for couples only" Elliott seemed slightly offended.

Kuromu herself couldn't help but grin internally at how perfect of a role she's mastering. Become this innocent flower and no one would ever suspect the serpent of murder. The fact that she was the key part of an argument also gave her benefits to being protected more often than the others, that way she wouldn't be an easy target for murder.

"How is that viewed as romantic!? It was meant to be a friendly gesture! She isn't even my type as I'm gay!" Elliott deadpanned, emphasizing the word 'gay' with a slight shout.

Before the argument could continue, Kuromu intervened. "I-It's b-best if Elliott and I go e-explore now!" Kuromu muttered innocently enough.

Both woman gave sympathizing eyes as the Journalist and Chaologist exited the infirmary, Kuromu told the two woman she wished for a fast heal to the Ninja while Elliott stomped out of the room with a frown.

They walked for a little bit before Elliott brought up conversation. "What are your thoughts?"

The Chaologist bit her lip, slightly surprised by the specific question asked. "On what?" She asked.

"The killing game in general, you've been fairly quiet..." The Journalist drawled. Kuromu bit her lip harder as she was running out of excuses for all his questioning, that was until they came across the Music Room. They probably would've walked by it if they hadn't heard music. They both paused as they continued to listen.

Both curious, they peaked their heads inside to see Kaoru playing the wooden Violin to himself. He played passionately as his eyebrows furrowed and eyes creased in concentration. They both watched him for a couple of more minutes, captivated by the music before Kaoru opened an eye and clammed up.

"What the hell are you doing here!? Out!" Kaoru shouted fiercely as his face started turning red. Kuromu knew she wouldn't have to respond as Elliott loved the sound of his own voice.

As usual, he scoffed, arms crossed over his chest. "Get off your high horse! It's pathetic. Onto another matter, that was lovely music you were playing" The Journalist complimented which honestly surprised the Chaologist as she looked over at him with suspicion. Was it bait? Or was he being genuine?

Kaoru contemplated this as he blushed, most likely flattered by the compliment, but his eyes narrowed into a glare as he looked over them again. "Get out! I'm... Practicing!" the Violinist shouted again, trying to convince them to go.

Kuromu remembered now why she was so cold with him, because there was just simply no reasoning with him. He wouldn't effect her game, so she had no reason being nice to him.

While Elliott and Kaoru argued some more, Kuromu decided to examine the room. It was a bit overwhelming, CD disks on many of the walls with a variety of instruments like Drums, Piano, Guitar and what Kaoru was holding, a Violin. Kuromu also smiled in amusement, spotting a little Triangle, the only instrument anyone was capable of playing.

She then observed the room which seemed to have only recently just been cleaned. Did Kaoru clean it? Or Monokuma? She dismissed the thought as it really didn't matter as she couldn't find a use for the music room... Except maybe to frame Kaoru of murder. Kuromu shook her head as the thought seemed ludicrous to her. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't turning morally good, but she knew that she hadn't the strength to whack someone over the head with any of the instruments in here.

She did wander if Kaoru would kill someone with an instrument, though she doubted it, but she'd best keep this room in mind just in case.

With one final shout, Elliott roughly grabbed Kuromu by the arm, catching her off guard and dragging her out of the room. Luckily, as the bathrooms were near the music room, she escaped Elliott's grip. Even if she did have to bite his arm to get him off...

She rolled up her sleeves to reveal bruises already forming. She should've paid more attention during the conversation, maybe she could've found out what had caused that reaction. Regardless, she sighed as she rolled down her sleeves and exited the ladies bathroom after cleaning herself up.

Elliott was waiting for her, and he was not happy.

"Do you want to explain this?!" The Journalist asked aggressively, showing her the bite mark she'd made in his arm. Kuromu widened her eyes as she realized how deeply she had bitten into his arm. She hadn't bitten off a chunk of flesh or anything, but she had left rather deep marks on his arm. His lack of sleeves also made it impossible to hide.

The Chaologist was at a loss on how to explain.

"What are you pansies shouting about?" Kuromu turned her head as Namiko approached them laxly. She eyed them suspiciously with her eyes widening at Elliott's arm.

"Dude, what the hell?! Shouldn't you go to the infirmary or something?" Namiko asked, surprised, but indifferent.

Elliott raised a brow. "Aren't you curious as to how I got these injuries?" He asked the Linguist.

Namiko sighed, unimpressed, her eyes half-lidded. "Frankly, I don't care, besides, I can already guess..." She drawled, eyeing Kuromu with skepticism. Kuromu started cold-sweating. She hoped this wouldn't hurt her game.

Namiko rolled her eyes as she stared at the two. "Whatever, I'm just here to do my business" She barged passed Kuromu, emphasizing the slam of the door to the girls bathroom door.

The Chaologist sighed in relief as it looked like Namiko wouldn't care enough to expose her like that. Besides, she could easily show the bruises, looks like she was worried all for nothing. Although Kuromu did feel a bit anxious, knowing that conflict was going to be inevitable. Maybe going with Elliott wasn't as wise as she had first deduced.

"We're splitting off from here" The Journalist bluntly told her. Kuromu wasn't surprised, so she just stared at him blankly.

"Good luck with your investigations Elliott" Kuromu bowed politely before turning to walk off. Not before being held firmly by the shoulder, his face close to hers as he whispered into her ear.

"Don't think you can fucking fool me for one second. I know your hiding something, every god damn student is hiding something, and I **will** reveal **everyone's** secrets" He harshly whispered into her ear. Kuromu's heart was beating at a rapid rate. He could kill her right here, she knew he wouldn't, but he could. She knew that this confrontation could work to her advantage, she just needed to stall for a couple of more seconds.

"W-what if I find one of y-your secrets out f-first!? Will you r-really reveal my s-secret then?" Kuromu stuttered out rather stupidly. As far as she was aware, deception is someone's greatest strength. She needed him to underestimate her, treat her like a fool, before striking him like the foolhardy elephant he was.

Elliott smirked arrogantly at Kuromu's threat. "I have no secrets" His grip tightened. "You cannot stop me" His grip suffocated her shoulder. "I-" Kuromu never got to hear what he'll do, because Namiko had walked out after doing her business.

Namiko widened her eyes at the scene. "What the fuck is this!? Get your meaty hands off her! Despreciable!" She shouted, swatting Elliott's arm from Kuromu's shoulder. Kuromu slyly grinned at Elliott, all was going according to plan.

Elliott looked on, his expression bored. "You do realize she's deceiving you? right?" He asked, pointing a finger at the amber eyed girl. Namiko took no notice however.

"I don't give a shit! That isn't how you properly socialize with anyone! I better not catch you doing that again, or else I'll tell Yuri" Namiko stood tall, her lips tight as she glared at the much more muscled individual than herself.

Elliott deadpanned. "Seriously...? Did you forget how I got these injuries?" He showed his bitten arm again. Namiko had already prepared for that argument.

"Considering how much harassing you've been doing, I wouldn't be too surprised if she hurt you in self-defense or something" The lilac haired girl shrugged.

The Journalist finally having enough, rolled his eyes and simply walked off. Namiko sighed in frustration. "I guess I'll have to tell Yuri about that little incident later..." She then turned to Kuromu who was staring at her. Namiko frowned. "Don't think I did it because we're friends or anything. I just find harassment to be intensely annoying..." The Linguist paused. "Although... If you do have anymore problems, don't be afraid to come to me... Alright?" Kuromu was slightly stunned as Namiko showed a softer side. As for Namiko, she just pat Kuromu's head awkwardly before walking off coolly.

"W-wait!" Kuromu called out, Namiko turning her head as she stared at the Chaologist with indifferent eyes.

"Yeah?" The Linguist asked.

Kuromu paused, wanting to ask why she wasn't with Akane and Naoko. But, she figured that doing a much simpler action would have a much larger effect.

"Thank you" Kuromu said.

Namiko paused, staring at the smaller girl before turning around, hiding a blush. "No problem" She muttered loudly enough before walking off at a quicker pace.

Kuromu smiled, satisfied at making a potential ally. Especially one that the Chaologist was originally unsure about.

Although, Kuromu wasn't entirely sure of what to do now. Now that she'd thought about it, she saw Namiko going in the same direction as Elliott, so perhaps she had walked off to watch the Journalist. If that was the case, then Kuromu figured she should try to find Akane and Naoko.

Now that Kuromu thought about it, she hadn't seen many of the rooms. She'd seen: the living room connected to their dorms, the secret room behind the sofa, the music room, the infirmary, the cafeteria, the kitchen, the garden, and the theater room. She'd decided to go back to the living room, mainly because she was confident she was going to find someone there.

* * *

A few strenuous minutes of walking later, she walked in to find Akane sitting on one of the sofas.

The Musical Actress looked up, giving the Chaologist a critical look.

"I thought you were meant to be with that brute?" Akane asked condescendingly, raising a brow. Kuromu realized that Akane probably wasn't in the greatest of moods today, which made sense. She had learnt that she was part of a killing game, it only made sense that the strawberry haired girl would be tense.

As Akane was fairly ditsy despite her hostile approach right now, Kuromu knew that anything she said wouldn't comfort her in the slightest. "Where's Naoko?" The Chaologist inquired, although she already had a fair guest.

Akane rolled her eyes, pointing behind her. "In the secret tunnel. Because of how tall I am, I cant't fit"

Kuromu actually thought about that for a moment. Pulling out her E-Handbook, she tapped the students section and swiped to Akane's profile. Yep, Kuromu was sure, Akane was 5'7. She then scrolled to Naoko's profile to find that he was 5'4. So Akane couldn't fit, but Naoko could? Kuromu would definitely remember that for future reference. Kuromu then remembered Mizuki being able to fit. She swiped to Mizuki's profile to find that she was 5'5. Then again, she wasn't sure if it counted because of how nimble Mizuki is to begin with, same with Seto when she thought about it.

"Ippei's also in there" Akane informed. Kuromu nodded, not even questioning why he wasn't with Botan and Mitsu.

She got down to her knees and started to crawl. She remembered how this hurt her knees last time she came here and how it bruised her knees. She stiffly stood up once she'd made it to the other side.

Ippei grinned when he saw her come in while Naoko just gave her a simple wave before going back to whatever he was inspecting.

"Yo, you here to investigate?" Ippei asked, arms behind his head. Kuromu nodded, looking around again. "Crazy, the situation we're in, some messed up stuff right there" Ippei commented, trying to start conversation. Kuromu knew that she wouldn't be able to ignore him much longer without confrontation.

"I guess, at least we're not being physically forced to kill each other, right?" Kuromu asked. Ippei gave her a questioning look.

"But, we're being forced to kill if we want to leave" The Procrastinator stated, raising a brow at Kuromu's indifference. Kuromu shrugged, unsure of how to respond.

"She has a point" Naoko butt in. "We're not being forced to kill, It's whether we take the bait or not, still, I can understand your perspective of the cruelty of this game..." The plum haired boy muttered quietly.

Naoko Hiromasa was not an easy person to read. Kuromu couldn't tell whether he was sad or not, the Intern had one heck of a poker face, that was for sure.

Ippei nodded thoughtfully. "It's true you guys are technically right, but at the end of the day, It's Monokuma's fault for putting us in this situation, not us" The long haired boy nodded his head. Kuromu just nodded her head at his observation. It seems everyone had different perspectives on the morality of their situation.

"Naoko, dude, what're you inspecting?" Ippei asked, looking over Naoko's shoulder.

The Intern in question showed him and Kuromu. "It's a fire extinguisher. I'm just thinking about the oddity of the placement, Monokuma could've placed this life-saving item anywhere, yet they choose the secret room? Why?" Naoko pondered, stroking his non-existent beard.

Ippei creased his forehead. "Who knows dude? Maybe It's Monokuma just being a jerk to people who can't come in here?"

Kuromu just shrugged as she observed the room. Another thing that seemed strange to Kuromu was that it related so closely Mizuki's talent. Perhaps this place was meant for her? Even then, why would Monokuma go through the effort of making sure only a select few of students could get through.

"I must ask, how healthy are you mentally? Chikafuji?" Naoko asked.

Kuromu widened her eyes slightly. "Umm, fine, I think? Why do you ask?"

 _LIES_

Naoko paused. "Out of everyone, you've been the quietest. Not to offend, but you do look quite... Fragile, and I was concerned"

Kuromu hugged her arms, uncomfortable with the care and thoughtfulness coming her way. "Umm... I'm okay, I guess just knowing that we're part of a killing game is exhausting... That's normal, right?"

 _LIES_

While Naoko seemed neutral, Ippei opened his mouth in surprise. "Of course it is" The Procrastinator said.

Kuromu bit her lip, unsure of if she was being lied to. Luckily, Naoko wasn't done speaking.

"I ask that everyone here specifically exercise caution towards their whereabouts, it is easy to see that we're the most vulnerable physically, due to our statures" Naoko said. "Oshiro, you are friends with Azuma, but can you really trust him now that you've been thrust into a game like this?" Ippei shuffled uncomfortably on the spot, considering his words. He then turned to Kuromu. "While you are in a better position, you should caution wherever you go with someone alone. Going alone with Bonhomme could've been your demise"

Kuromu wasn't sure. "Really? That seems unlikely, everyone knowing we were together would've made him suspect number one..." Naoko pursed his lips.

"Clearly, you split off from him. Let me guess, you ran into Ueda, didn't you?" The Chaologist nodded, unsure of where he was going with it. "Well, she could've easily killed you, and then pinned the blame on Bonhomme" Kuromu still seemed doubtful.

"She didn't have any motive to kill me this early into the game..."

"How do you know that?" Kuromu narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" The amber eyed girl asked.

The plum haired boy shook his head slowly, trying to think of an explanation. "For all you know, Monokuma could've given her a motive privately to everyone"

Kuromu shook her head. "But why would he do that? Why put us in a game where someone specifically has an advantage over everyone else? Even so, why would she kill me right there? Wouldn't she plan first?"

Naoko shook his head. "Not everyone is calm and level-headed like yourself Chikafuji, everyone here is prone to idiocy, including myself and you"

It was silent and Ippei wasn't entirely sure of how to respond to the conversation between Kuromu and Naoko. As for Kuromu herself, she was done with exploring the place.

"I don't think there's anything else to explore, I'm off now" The other two boys gave her a farewell, Naoko being more dismissive.

Kuromu crawled through the small space, ignoring Akane and walking off to explore a spot where she hadn't been yet.

* * *

Kuromu knew of at least two more places she hadn't explored thoroughly yet. As the theater room was closer, she decided to go there first.

She walked in to find Mitsu and Botan. They weren't really do anything, Mitsu was reading a book while Botan looked like to be resting his eyes. The Film Actor did open one crimson eye when he heard a noise and properly sat up when he saw Kuromu enter.

"Ahh, hello Kuromu, how's the investigation coming along?" Mitsu asked, closing her book with one hand.

"Umm, It's not really revealing anything. It feels like I'm just getting more of an understanding of the building than I am looking for an escape"

Mitsu nodded her head. "True, the perpetrator who controls that hideous bear has gone through great lengths to seclude us from the world outside"

Botan also agreed. "Yeah, there are no windows and I haven't seen a shed of light from the sun since getting here"

Kuromu noticed a certain detail about Botan. "Your still wearing your flashy clothes"

The Film Actor grinned towards the Chaologist. "How else am I to look good?" he drew a dramatic arm into the air before lazily slamming it down. "That reminds me, Mitsu" She turned her head to look at him. "What was with that dramatic performance earlier on? We all thought you were going to saw Mizuki in half" Botan tilted his head, smiling lightly.

Mitsu pondered that. "By no means did I mean to make it dramatic, I just merely thought that perhaps the hideous bear wasn't smart enough to have a back-up plan to my weapons"

Kuromu wondered about that. "There's also something else I'd like to ask, Mitsu, why do you think he let you keep your weapons? Does that not give you an advantage to this game?"

Mitsu put a finger to her chin, deep in thought. "Perhaps he let me keep them because it relates to my talent? He has also allowed Kaoru his Violin if I remember correctly and Megumi her... No, I shouldn't say" The Metalworker shook her head, closing her brown eyes in relaxation.

Botan then narrowed his crimson eyes. "Weren't you with that Journalist? What happened?" Kuromu explained what had happened, excluding the part where they injured each other.

The brown haired woman tsk'd. "I do not trust him, he is far too nosy. If he isn't careful, he'll be taken out early"

Botan looked down sadly. "That'd be too easy though, wouldn't it?" The Film Actor muttered. It's clear that Mitsu didn't hear him, but Kuromu did. She wondered what he meant by that.

Kuromu, interested in the conversation, decided to input her own thoughts. "Elliott probably isn't too concerned about being murdered, the only who'd probably be able to take him down is Yuri" Mitsu pursed her lips.

"That is not entirely true, I believe myself and Seto in being capable enough, even Megumi if it was required" Mitsu said.

It was quiet between them. "Isn't it a bit boring in here? It just feels like your standard theater room, with the stage, red curtain, seats; no offense, Botan" The silver haired girl said.

Botan groaned before getting up and straightening himself up. "Well then, Ms. Enigma, where to?" Kuromu flushed, hiding her face by looking down.

Mitsu looked on, an amused look on her face. "This will be farewell from me for now, I made plans to meet up with Namiko earlier" and with that, she walked out.

Kuromu tilted her head. "I wonder what they plan on talking about..." Botan shrugged in response.

"It doesn't really matter, I made plans to meet up with Ippei earlier too" Kuromu looked at him.

"See ya later then, I guess" Kuromu bid before attempting to walk out. However, Botan gripped her arm lightly. It didn't stop her from wincing. The Film Actor let go, surprised.

"What's the matter?!" He asked, slightly panicked. "Are you hurt? roll up your sleeves" Kuromu sighed, knowing she couldn't get out of it.

Botan widened his crimson eyes. "How did you get those bruises? They look recent, did that bastard do that to you?" He growled, Kuromu was slightly surprised at the protectiveness.

"To be fair, I did bite him..." Kuromu muttered, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment. It seemed like Botan was good at making her blush.

Botan looked dumbfounded, before a smirk appeared, before just full on laughing. "AHAHAHAH"

Kuromu stared on, slightly confused, yet having this foreign feeling of happiness inside her. "What's so funny...?" The Chaologist asked. Botan didn't answer her, just continuing to laugh before finally calming down.

"Did he cause your bruises first? Or did you bite him first?" The charcoal haired boy asked. Kuromu wondered about that.

"I... I think I bit him first, but! Only because I felt threatened, he did drag me around after all..." The amber eyed girl trailed off. Botan continued to smirk, although there was a dangerous glint to his eyes.

"Well then... I guess I'll just have escort you around Ms. Enigma, keep you safe and all" Botan winked, giving his signature grin.

Normally, Kuromu wouldn't let her guard down, but he was having fun, so why couldn't she just add on a bit more enjoyment?. She pretended to fan herself with her hand. "Oh my knight in shining armor~ How flattered I am!" Kuromu pretended to giggle. Botan just snorted in amusement, not even bothering to try and hide it.

 _LIES_

"Well then, my fair maiden, shall we be off?" He offered his hand to her. Kuromu gracefully took it, giving a little curtsy afterwards.

"Are we still meeting up with Ippei?" Kuromu asked. Botan nodded his head.

"I'd said that I would meet up with him in the living room"

"Oh! But the garden is right there..." Kuromu muttered.

"It shouldn't take too long..." The Film Actor pouted.

"How about you meet me there? I imagine Yuri, Jun and Sabora should be in there" Kuromu said. Botan seemed reluctant, but nodded his head, albeit grudgingly.

Kuromu bit her lip as Botan walked off. She'd noticed something different about the Film Actor this time around, but she wasn't entirely sure what exactly. It didn't really matter anyway. With that out of the way, she walked into the garden.

* * *

Kuromu walked into the garden to surprisingly find only Yuri and Sabora in there. Kuromu took a quick scan throughout the room until she was satisfied that Jun was nowhere to be found.

Yuri glanced towards her, an unimpressed look on his face. "And what's your excuse to splitting from Elliott?" The tallest man of the group asked.

Kuromu sighed. "I don't think he liked me too much, so I swapped with Namiko" Okay, so that might've been a white-lie, it doesn't mean she was entirely wrong. "Besides, what's your excuse with splitting from Jun?"

Sabora spoke up. "Tick. Juni wasn't feeling well! So I gave him a clock I was working on so he could listen to the fine tune of ticking and tocking. Tock" Kuromu grimaced slightly. While Sabora definitely wasn't her type of person, she could see why someone would find her endearing.

Yuri shook his head. "He was feeling lightheaded, so I told him to go to the infirmary" The Lawyer pursed his lips. "I have no way of knowing whether he actually listened to me or not"

The Chaologist shrugged. "You could always ask Megumi or Chizuru, if he didn't go, you can question him later"

The Horologist bobbed her mouth open and close like a fish. "Why would Juni lie to us?" She then smiled. "If he's feeling sick, he's feeling sick! I trust him 100%!" She thrust a fist in the air.

Kuromu nodded her head. If there was one redeemable quality about the stupid girl, it was that she was positive, possibly to a fault.

Kuromu then inspected the garden. It was nice, there was a huge tree in the middle of the garden with the entire floor being made of grass. She also noticed a fountain with a statue of Monokuma squirting water out of that ugly bellybutton of his. If one were to look at it from a different angle, it could potentially look like he was urinating.

The amber eyed girl grimaced her nose in disgust at the prospect. She then inspected the patch of dirt and stick forming around the big tree, it was a nice garden overall, if only slightly bland. She then noticed a door she hadn't seen the first time around. She made her way to the door and opened it to find a variety of stuff. It looked like a storage room, with the: ladders, buckets, mops, hoses and other stuff.

"Hey! Mumu!" Sabora shouted straight into Kuromu's ear, causing her to wince.

"Yeah? Sabora...?" She asked as nicely as possible.

Sabora chuckled mischievously. "Wanna hear a joke about paper?" Kuromu deadpanned.

"Go for it..." She muttered.

The Horologist. "Never mind, the joke is 'Tear'rible" She then went into a fit of laughter at her own joke. Kuromu just sweat-dropped while Yuri muttered incoherent curses under his breath.

"She's been telling jokes non-stop. I've told her to stop, but she won't listen..." Yuri trailed off.

Kuromu bit her lip. "Why not just force her?"

Yuri pursed his lips. "I would, but even I have to admit how harmless it is, besides... I don't mind that one shred of innocence among us" Kuromu widened her eyes, slightly surprised.

"That's deeper than I thought you could go Yuri"

The Lawyer frowned, looking down on the Chaologist. "I can squish you like a bug, don't test me" He muttered lowly.

"Right..." Kuromu drawled.

Yuri then sighed tiredly. "I think we've done enough exploring, I'll gather everyone to the cafeteria, you two make your way there" Yuri walked out of the garden.

Kuromu then noticed Sabora just staring directly into the fountain's water. Kuromu bit her lip, looking on pityingly as Sabora glided her hand across the water. Kuromu made her way to Sabora, sitting next to her on the side of the fountain.

The Horologist then spoke up. "The... The situation... Are we all going to be okay...?" She muttered. "I'm scared, Kuromu... Really scared... Are we all really going to be okay...?" Sabora questioned, taking quick glances at Kuromu once in a while.

Kuromu paused, considering her words. "I... Can't promise that things won't go... Bad. But, just prepare for the worst and hold onto that shred of hope that everything will turn out okay" Kuromu said.

Sabora paused, thinking over Kuromu's words before suddenly giving the Chaologist a surprised hug. This hug caused goosebumps to cover Kuromu's arms and a shiver to go down her spine as she felt her face getting hot at such an affectionate action.

"Thank you, Mumu! You're right! I'll hold onto that shred of hope that everything will turn out A-Okay!" Sabora promised, wiping a few small tears that attempted to leave her green eyes.

Kuromu slowly took hold of Sabora's arms, and took them off herself, taking in a deep breath as the contact left her being.

"Let's just go to the cafeteria like Yuri said, okay?"

Sabora nodded her head happily, bouncing her way to the cafeteria. Kuromu just simply shrugged her shoulders at the sudden mood swing before walking her way to the cafeteria.

As soon as she made it there, she found that despite the talk, one she and Sabora were there.

The next ones to arrive were Botan and Ippei. Kuromu crossed her arms as she saw them enter and Botan gave her a sheepish grin. Ippei just wriggled his eyebrows with Botan elbowing him and Kuromu rolling her eyes.

Another pair were Mitsu and Namiko. It looked like they were discussing something seriously before finding the other 4 students around the table.

The next people to arrive were Akane and Naoko; Akane taking her usual seat next to Sabora while Naoko got to making tea and coffee for everyone.

Surprisingly, Megumi and Chizuru were the next ones to come in. Megumi explained that they had put both Seto and Mizuki firmly in bed in the infirmary and that they should be fine while Chizuru gushed over how well behaved Seto was while massaging him.

Finally Yuri came and explained some of the students absences.

Mizuki and Seto were of course, bed-ridden.

Jun wanted sometime alone.

Kaoru refused to leave his room

And Elliott, after a certain incident... Denied going to the meeting.

"Everyone! I have called you here to discuss our current situation and to discuss our findings! Meeting in session!"

* * *

 _A/N: I actually finished this chapter! Yes! I am so happy right now! Anyways, I think this is probably my favorite chapter so far, mainly because I'm finally not confined to introductions and this is the longest chapter I've written yet. I know this wasn't exactly weekly, and I will go over why right now._

 _1) I found out that sometimes my internet likes being a pain and any progress I make gets deleted which I admit peeved me a lot and put me off writing for a bit. So, for a solution, would it be better to write the chapter out on another website which saves automatically and then copy and paste it on here? With a few of my own edits, I mean._

 _2) I apologize for the lack of screen time for a couple of the characters, like I said at the beginning, some are naturally introverts which makes it hard to naturally talk to them._

 _3) I would like to know if I am writing your OC's correctly! (I'm looking at you Crimson Spider Lily)_

 _I know some authors are sometimes like "Oh no! It's so hard for me to kill off one of these characters because I like them all!" While I'm like "Can we get to the murder phase already? I wanna kill off some characters already!" I don't know if that's just me being naturally bloodthirsty, but oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave a review as it really does motivate me!_

 _Autis2418_


	6. My Love For Him: Chapter Two

_Welcome back!_

 _ThePersonOfNothing: Yes! Thank you again for sending in Naoko as he is by far one of the most unique characters to write! I'm also thankful that I seem to be writing him correctly (Whether It's consistent, that'll be unknown)_

 _Crimson Spider Lily: Yes, Kuromu is not quite as innocent as she originally seems, it could almost be seen as quite an unnatural mindset to a game you've 'just' been forced into... Strange, isn't it? Is Naoko telling the truth, who knows? Nah, I wouldn't kill off a character immediately (as much as I want to), I want to give all the characters a fair amount of screen time before I decide which one to off (I've already got a certain first victim and killer picked out already) Yes, Kuromu is going to be'very' analytical throughout the game. Mhm, that is interesting, the fact about how you have to fight to kill; I wonder why everyone is thinking that? That's the intention, knowing the protagonist can be trusted 100% of time is boring, so that's why a couple of Kuromu's thoughts will be hidden from you guys. So glad I did Namiko justice, that's probably going to be the one thing that haunts my mind while writing this story, haha._

 _RioA: Thanks for reviewing! I wanted to make Kuromu different from all the other... "Morally good" characters in the series. We got a glimpse of that in the canon series, but I wanted to expand on that and see how far I can push Kuromu's moral compass while making it realistic if that's possible. Yes, Naoko is going to be a very challenging person for Kuromu to decipher, or will he? Kuromu will be using anything she can to her advantage, that's all I can say without going into possible spoilers. I do enjoy writing the dynamic between Elliott and Kuromu as Kuromu wants to avoid confrontation, but can't quite do that with Elliott there. Botan and Ippei I thought were very compatible and I knew I had to make them friends. As for Kuromu's reaction to Botan, I wonder why she lets her 'guard' down around him? Ahh, Yuri, will he survive? I don't know. Yeah, Seto is cool, I'm hoping to give him a bit more of the spotlight this time around._

 _zephryr: Don't worry about it! We all have stuff that we're busy with. I'm glad I've given you a pleasant surprise on Kuromu's perspective of this game! I like your insights on a lot of the characters, It's fun to read! As for the observations, who knows? Also, thank you for replying to my end questions of the chapters!_

 _Pokemon Trainer Tom: Hello! Yes, rules are there to be followed, not broken... As for how they'll be exploited, who knows? As for the FTE's problem, don't worry, I already have a plan for that since I too realized how difficult it might be, so I hope you look forward to it! I know right?! I totally want to get to the murders already, but unfortunately, we must be patient._

* * *

"Let's just get this over with" Akane sighed.

Yuri nodded his head firmly as he looked over at the 10 other students before him. "Very well, I shall start with discussing the garden" The Lawyer started. "There is a surprising amount of greenery with a giant tree in the middle and a fountain" Yuri pursed his lips. "We also discovered there to be a storage room with the equipment necessary to maintaining the garden. There are many flowers there that appear for show... Yes Chizuru?" Yuri asked as he saw Chizuru raise her hand.

The Chiropractor cleared her throat before speaking. "Not all the flowers are there for show; I didn't recognize all of them, but I did notice that a couple of flowers there are normally used for a therapeutic atmosphere" Chizuru then put a hand to her chin. "For example; the Bellis Perennis, while the smell is pleasing, the highlight of the flower is that once you turn it into ointment or poultice, you can use it to commonly heal wounds" She then sighed. "It's what I did with Seto, I just hope that It's worked..." The yellow eyed girl sighed again. Megumi just pat her back comfortingly.

"Another example would be the Jasmine flower. This is what I used to make tea for Mizuki as I was concerned that she might have trouble sleeping, this should hopefully allow her to get a goodnight's rest without her anxieties to keep her up all night..." Chizuru trailed off. "It was a very traumatic experience after all"

Yuri stared intensely at Chizuru for a moment. "Chizuru, I need to discuss some topics with you, meet me in the garden when we finish this discussion" The Lawyer said roughly.

Chizuru nodded her head a bit uncomfortably.

"Let's hear from Namiko's group next"

Namiko shifted uncomfortably in her seat before straightening her back and looking at Yuri. "I wasn't with my group majority of the time as I needed to... Relief myself" The Linguist muttered.

"And?"

The lilac haired girl furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at Yuri. "What do you mean 'and'?!"

The Lawyer shook his head. "Isn't it obvious? What was in the bathroom?" Namiko started turning red and was about to shout before Yuri interrupted her. "I do not mean it in a perverted manner, just answer me properly" The steel eyed man asked calmly. Namiko calmed down significantly after that, taking in a deep breath.

"Right... Right, well... There wasn't really anything special..." She paused. "Maybe... I noticed we had a lot more soap then what I think would be required" She sighed in confusion. Sabora suddenly jumped up.

"What Miko says is true! I remember playing with the soap yesterday... It was so much fun! You cannot mope, when you have soap~" The Horologist sung cheerfully. Everyone groaned silently at the little cheer, but stayed quiet nonetheless.

"First of all, don't call me Miko!" Namiko snapped, Sabora recoiled in surprise, but recovered quickly. She stayed sitting with a goofy smile on her face. The lilac haired girl puffed out a bit of air in her cheeks before continuing. "That wasn't all, they also had the necessary items for... A woman's needs" She finished off uncomfortably.

Yuri nodded his head. Ippei then decided to chime in.

"As we're talking about bathrooms, I can talk about the boys bathrooms" Ippei said. "I needed to use the bathroom at one point, so I find it strange that we have different stuff given to us" The long haired boy commented. Yuri widened his eyes at once.

"What was in there?" The Lawyer asked him.

"For instance, there was a toolkit in there, like... What the hell?" The Procrastinator muttered.

Yuri hmm'd in thought. "Perhaps... No" The Lawyer shook his head. He then turned his attention onto Akane. "What were you doing the entire time? I would hope you were with Naoko"

Akane shrugged. "Do you think my chest would appreciate being squished into a tiny hole like that?" She smiled mischievously. "Oh~ I get it now! I never took you for such a dirty boy~" Akane puckered her lips, fluttering her eyelashes as she attempted to seduce Yuri. He just deadpanned in return. The Musical Actress rolled her eyes as she held her breasts in her arms, as if trying to emphasize them.

"In all seriousness though, there was a lot of tasty stuff in the fridge that I just couldn't resist eating... Hmm~" The Strawberry haired woman licked her lips, biting her lower lip teasingly. Yuri had finally had enough, turning his attention Naoko.

The Intern nodded his head as he looked slowly looked around at everyone, his eyes lingering on Kuromu before giving his summary. "I explored the Secret Room as my size granted me access. I was with Oshiro and Chikafuji at the time as we discovered all kinds of equipment that I wouldn't be able to name on the top of my head... Fujioka would be much better at naming them" Naoko shook his head. "Apologies for getting off track. We also discovered that the room compared to the other rooms was quite dusty" The violet eyed boy dusted himself. "Finally, we noted the oddity of the fire extinguisher"

Yuri scurried his eyebrows. "How odd indeed..."

He then turned his attention to Mitsu. "What were your findings?"

"The Theater Room" Mitsu lamented, sipping her cup of tea that the plum haired boy had kindly poured for her. The Lawyer didn't look impressed. He turned to Botan who only shrugged in return.

"It's a Proscenium Arch if you're wondering" The crimson eyed boy informed, resting his head on his arm.

The Lawyer shook his disappointingly at the two before turning to Megumi. The Babysitter cleared her throat.

"In the infirmary, there was a variety of medicines and equipment" She sighed. "However, I was unable to use them as I am not well informed in the criteria of healing" She shrugged. "I just did what Chizuru told me to do as she seemed more qualified to heal him"

The Chiropractor nodded her agreement.

Yuri sighed. "Well then, what about you Kuromu? Seeing as you appear to have been everywhere"

Said girl licked her lips as everyone turned to look at her. She paused for a moment. "I... Searched the kitchen. It seemed to have more advanced ingredients than the one found in the mini fridge, I also found a variety of weapons that I think we should take into account that could be dangerous" Kuromu said on the top of her head.

The Lawyer nodded his head in agreement. "I shall confiscate all the knifes, forks, spoons and other potentially dangerous items"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're taking the spoons?! How paranoid are you...?" Akane asked, baffled by the measures being taken. "Not only that, but Mitsu gets to keep all her kinky gear?!" She shouted in outrage.

Yuri sighed. "She makes a point, Mitsu, hand over your weapons" He commanded.

"No" Was her immediate reply.

"I said... Hand over your weapons" He demanded more sternly.

"I've just about had enough of you" She started standing from her seat. "I tolerated your bullshit because I didn't mind it, but even _thinking_ you can take my weapons? You're deluded" She stated, starting to walk off.

"Mitsu!" Yuri shouted with rage, slamming his fists on the table. She paid him no mind as she simply waved the back of her hand while walking off.

"..."

"Well, wasn't that something?" Ippei commented.

"Now's not the time..." Botan scolded lightly.

Megumi bit her lip nervously. "Should someone go see if she's okay?" She asked worriedly. Namiko rolled her eyes.

"She's perfectly fine, she's just one of those independent bitches you don't mess with" The Linguist reassured with her unique phrasing. "I also think you need to take a chillpill, panicking will literally do nothing in our situation, so why don't you stay quiet" Namiko smirked. "Maybe that way, you'll not be dead weight" She directed towards Akane.

Akane scowled when Sabora defended her. "Tick. Akane is just concerned! Tock!"

"Shut up!" She shouted savagely. Sabora flinched before smiling awkwardly, looking down.

Kuromu sighed. "If we're about done, I'm going to check on Jun and see how he's doing" Before she could even be stopped, she jogged to Jun's room.

 _ **X9X**_

She knocked on the door three times. "Jun?" She knocked again. "Juni?" She tried, using Sabora's nickname. "Junichiro!" She shouted. No reply. Kuromu frowned. She didn't like how private he was being, and she was determined to find out what he was doing.

"Fine" She muttered, going into the girls dormitories and collecting a couple of comics and carrying them to Jun's room. She then sat in front of his door and read a couple of action packed comics. "I'm just going to be sitting in front of your door until you decide to talk, kay? Kay!" The Chaologist announced nonchalantly.

Kuromu hated not knowing stuff, and right now, she didn't know what Jun was up to. It made her anxious as he could be plotting a murder. She couldn't let him die this early as she had other plans for him in future. Unlike a lot of the students, he was valuable, but to mold him into something perfect, she had to be patient with him as she noted that compared to the other students, he was a sensitive boy.

She waited an hour.

An hour turned into two hours.

Two hours than turned into four hours and before she could finish turning a page, the Monokuma announcement came up.

 **"It is now 10 PM! Get a good night's rest as I have something 'special' planned... And yes you questioning little shit, attendance is mandatory!"** He finished before turning off the intercom.

Kuromu sighed. She couldn't believe it, not once had he come out. She knew he was in there; because if she pressed her ear into the door hard enough, she could hear the Antiquarian crying. She felt bad for him, she felt bad for everyone. Unfortunately, they were thrust into a game that demanded a "Survival of the Fittest" mindset. She didn't agree with it, but It's not like she could do anything about it.

She wasn't capable of controlling the consequences, she could only estimate, and none of the consequences looked favorable. Especially Monokuma's "Special Plan"

Kuromu sighed, knocking on Jun's door once. "I'm going to bed now as I can't risk being in front of your door. Goodnight" She told him through the door. She exited the boys dormitories quickly before any of them could catch her. Suddenly, her stomach growled and she blushed a pink hue as she had to admit that she felt peckish.

Changing directions. She made her way to the kitchen quickly. She was aware that being by herself wasn't very safe, but she wasn't going spend a night starving and feeling dehydrated.

She grabbed some melon bread and poured herself a cool glass of lemonade. She took her time drinking it as she took small sips, she wasn't able to gulp it down as the fizz would be too strong for her to handle. She munched happily on her bread too before letting out a loud burp.

The Chaologist covered her mouth at once, looking around to see if anyone had caught that.

"Kuromu?"

Said girl had to bite her gums to not let out a piercing scream. She looked to see who had entered, only to find out it was only Mizuki. Kuromu sighed in relief as Mizuki simply went into a cupboard and grabbed a protein bar.

"Mizuki! How are you feeling? Any better?" The amber eyed girl asked. Although she knew the look on Mizuki's face was depressive at the moment.

"Not really... God! I really messed up!" The Stunt-Artist cried, hiccuping a couple of restrained sobs. "I'm such a coward..." She whispered hoarsely.

Kuromu shuffled uncomfortably in place. God, she didn't know the first thing about comforting someone, let alone a girl. Guys were easier to console as you only had to give them good food before they cheered up, but girls were a little more complicated, well, from Kuromu's point of view anyway.

The Chaologist knew she'd have to choose her words carefully. "You're not a coward... Sure, maybe reckless, but definitely not a coward" Kuromu affirmed. Mizuki just sighed. "The way I see it, the only way you can be deemed a coward is if you refuse to change yourself for the better... So stop beating yourself over it and start being the cheerful chimp that I met our first day here!" She encouraged with a wry smile.

Mizuki paused, a small smile fighting her way before smiling a little bigger before she was full on smiling brightly, letting out loud giggles.

Kuromu sighed in relief. She liked this side of Mizuki. Too bad she couldn't get attached, it would only end in heartbreak.

"Thanks Kuromu! I feel tonnes better! Night!" Mizuki sung happily before bouncing off to her room. Kuromu shook her head indifferently.

"How nice of you" Kuromu whipped her head to see Elliott leaning on the door frame. She tensed at once, ready to dive over the counter and run to the Secret Room if she had to.

"What do you want?" The Chaologist asked softly.

The Journalist pursed his lips. "I want the absolute truth" He replied. The Chaologist rolled her eyes.

"Ask me no questions, and I shall answer no lies" She teased spitefully. At this point, getting him on her side was impossible, so why shouldn't she have a little fun with him? "Why are you up in my business anyways? I thought you were more interested in someone like Botan or Chizuru"

Elliott shrugged. "I'm interested in everyone" He replied simply. "Just more so Botan and Chizuru as they're not very subtle with secrets, as much as they try to be"

The silver haired girl frowned. "I suppose they're rather private, but do we need to really pry into them?" She bit her lip. She already felt bad about practically playing God with fifteen other lives, she'd rather get it done and over with quickly.

"We do in a game like this" The Journalist said. They sat together in silence, Kuromu chewing on her melon bread while Elliott just observed.

Elliott started talking, but Kuromu didn't pay any attention as she continued to munch on her soft, yet firm pastry of melon bread. A couple of minutes later before Kuromu widened her eyes, specifically, to Elliott showing a weakness.

"H-Hey! Stop ignoring me!" He stuttered slightly, coughing into his hand to make up for his mistake, but it was too late.

She knew his weakness.

Finally having finished her melon bread, she went over to do the dishes nice and slowly as the boy behind her pined for her attention. She couldn't believe he let his weakness show so quickly! She washed and dried slowly as comments like "L-Listen to me!" and "How dare you treat me like this!" Kuromu, of course, hid a sly smile as she continued to ignore him.

She had no real reason to hide it, but this was just far too amusing to her. But she took what Naoko said to heart and attempted to disguise her obvious amusement, as she had to admit that he was right about people doing stupid things.

As soon as she had finally finished with the dishes, she left the rather pathetic Journalist alone in the kitchen to ponder on why she was ignoring him. Was it cruel? Yes. But frankly he was the biggest threat to her survival, she needed to break his spirit as much as possible. It may also possibly get him to leave her alone, but she knew better than to get her hopes up.

She made her way to her room without any nuisances whatsoever. She entered her room and gave a big sigh of relief. Despite it being the first day of the killing game, she had survived it. Everyday counts. Would she die tomorrow? Perhaps next week? Even a month depending on how resilient everyone is.

"Why have you come here!?" Monokuma suddenly popped out. His red eye glinting as he glared at Kuromu. She nearly squealed, but held it in as she wasn't a little girl anymore.

To compose herself, she scoffed, eyeing the bear in front of her. "I have no idea what you're talking about" Kuromu said with false ignorance. The bear growled in return. "This is my room, isn't?" She questioned haughtily as she challenged the bear. Despite being the ring leader, she knew the bear was the least likely to kill her.

"Bitch! You know exactly what I mean!" He replied, outraged. Kuromu sighed.

"What, you thought I was going to let **him** participate in this sick game?" She asked snappily."Don't be stupid; I'm tainted, he isn't, it only makes sense that **I** participate rather than **him** " She declared firmly. "Now, let me sleep, I know you're about to announce the motive tomorrow" The Chaologist snapped, giving the bear the middle finger as she changed into her pajamas out of his view and tucked herself in bed.

Monokuma sat silent.

"I really don't get you" He said. Before she could reply, he had vanished.

Kuromu rolled her eyes before going to bed.

 _ **X9X**_

 ***DING DONG BING BONG***

 **"Wake the Fuck up! It's 7 AM! Come to the gym for a very 'special' treat!"** Monokuma announced through the intercoms.

Kuromu groaned. It was only the second day since the killing game and already he was giving them a motive? With a sigh, she got out of bed. She didn't bother showering, she just changed into her usual attire and taking a quick swig of bottled water before exiting the room. She'd noticed that none of the other girls had left yet, which was most likely due to the Chaologist not cleaning herself.

She went through the living room and made her way towards the gym. To her surprise, only Kaoru was in the gym. She avoided his gaze as she sat on the bleachers, hoping no one would come near her.

Others began to arrive after that; the early birds of Yuri and Megumi, the slightly delayed of Chizuru and Jun and the laughably late of Ippei and Akane. A few observations she had made was that Botan and Ippei had not come in together, in fact, he was chatting up Mitsu for whatever reason.

"So, why the fuck are we here bear!?" Namiko questioned, getting straight to the point.

Monokuma blushed slightly, fanning his face with his paw. "Someone's already eager to kill, my, oh my!" He giggled obnoxiously. She rolled her eyes, but didn't comment.

"Whatever, anyway! Everyone take these envelopes and go back to your rooms quickly!" He grinned, a couple of envelopes with names of them. Kuromu quickly made a mad dash for her envelope before someone like Elliott took it. She snatched it and quickly darted to her room.

She slammed the door shut, panting slightly as she ripped the envelope to shreds, finding a couple of pictures inside.

The first picture showed 4 boys, the youngest looking to be her age. The other males in the photos looked older than 20. She recognized them. They were her brothers. She sighed, dreading what the next couple of pictures were going to be.

The second picture was horrific, 3 of the 4 boys lay dead inside their living room as the intestines were ripped from their stomach. Kuromu put a hand to her stomach to calm the rumbling that wanted to erupt. That fucking bear...

The third picture was by far the worst as it showed her **twin** brother tied up with a knife to his neck. He already had multiple injuries , implying that they had already tortured him for a while. He had a tear stained face with a bruised lip and a black eye.

Kuromu officially lost her temper as she ripped the photos to shreds! Despite how small the pieces of paper were, she kept ripping and ripping and ripping!

"Upupupu, should've just let him play, right? Maybe if you had let him played, you'd be the one tortured instead." Monokuma popped out, a shit eating grin on his face.

In a fit of rage, she threw a vase at him that he was able to barely dodge. "Woah there! You nearly violated a rule you naughty girl!" Monokuma teased, wagging his paw in front of her a sign of mockery.

"FUCK YOU! YOU MICKEY MOUSE REJECT!" Kuromu roared, picking up a mini mirror and threw it at him. He dodged with ease as the mirror shattered into millions of pieces.

"Uh oh! That's a sign of bad luck!" The bear stuck his tongue out playfully as the Chaologist went in for a punch. He finally decided to stop toying with her as he went down the trap door in her room. She panted heavily as she tried to get her breath back.

That fucking bear. She hated him with a passion. She then started to sob. She didn't want to be in this situation. She didn't want to kill. She didn't want to convict someone of being a murderer.

She tucked herself in bed, not even bothering to change into her pajamas, curled herself into a ball, and tried to sleep off her horrible wake up call, despite it only turning morning.

Kuromu only slept for an hour before the intercoms came back on.

" **I think I've given you all enough time to ponder the incentive! Come to gym for more information! Attendance is mandatory!"**

Kuromu placed her palms underneath her head as she let her head rest while she processed everything. She'd had her temper tantrum, she let it all out before taking in a deep breath. She felt calmer, but she couldn't help the adrenaline, pulsing through her as if they were going to escape her veins at any moment.

She shakily left the room. As soon as she left, she witnessed Mitsu who looked agitated, but overall looked composed. The Chaologist felt jealously bubble through her as Mitsu seemed to almost flawlessly do anything she set her mind to.

What really surprised her though was Akane. She looked perfect, as if she didn't have a care in the world. She just simply nail-filed her own nails while making her way to the gym.

Kuromu shook her head. She could make these observations later as the males to her were more threatening to her game than the females. With that thought in mind, she slowly made her way to the gym.

She was actually the last one to arrive and saw varied reactions.

Poor Jun seemed to be crying his eyes out as he kept weeping over some poor grandma. Botan too seemed to be weeping over someone, but it was a lot more contained than Jun's. His companion, Ippei, also seemed stressed; strangely enough though, he wasn't crying. Mizuki spilled angry tears as she continued to verbally abuse Monokuma, but learning from her mistakes, didn't attack him. Namiko looked like she wanted to follow Mizuki's example as tears spilled from her eyes, but she kept quiet, trying to calm herself down.

Then she observed the more composed ones like Mitsu, who was effected, but hid it. Seto also seemed concerned, but he also didn't look convinced. And Karou, he looked disturbed, but he seemed very half-heart about it.

Everyone else seemed to not care. Akane looked disinterested. Sabora was in her own world. Naoko always looked neutral. Chizuru surprisingly was daydreaming. Elliott was writing in that journal of his, most likely observing the reactions. Finally, Yuri just looked bored as if it didn't mean anything to him.

But no one's reaction was as extreme as Megumi's.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU SICK MONSTER! STOP WITH THE TORTURE, OR ELSE!" Megumi threatened, war-like tears spilling from her eyes. Monokuma giggled.

"Or else what?" He answered childishly.

Even with taking deep breaths, Megumi couldn't seem to calm herself down and with a rebellious screech, she ran out of the gym.

Yuri just gave a tired sigh.

"Anyways~ If no one kills in the next 72 hours, I will be killing all of your loved ones~" Monokuma sung, basking in the despair that everyone had on their faces. And with that, he jumped into the trapdoor by the podium.

It was silent after his exit. No one seemed to know what to say.

Except one of course.

"I didn't expect him to start with such an extreme motive" Naoko commentated, a small frown gracing his lips.

Yuri glared at the plum haired boy. "What were you expecting then?" He asked roughly. Naoko stayed quiet. "I asked you a question" Yuri said, his voice getting rougher if at all possible.

"Just because things aren't going your way, it doesn't mean you can bully people into doing what they don't want to do" Naoko whispered, but everyone heard him. Yuri looked like he wanted to hurt him, if the wringing of his fingers said anything.

"Well, there really is no point in panicking" Namiko said. "Crying or screaming for hours won't help. It won't change anything. The only thing that everyone can do to make things less worse, is to not kill anybody, which shouldn't be that hard" She shrugged indifferently, as if it was meant to be that easy.

While everyone else was still discussing, Kuromu decided to observe everyone else: Elliott left immediately, Chizuru helped Seto (despite his protests) make his way to the infirmary, Naoko left to make tea and coffee for everyone else, after squabbling with him (Yuri); Mitsu decided to do her own thing, Kaoru unsurprisingly went to do his own thing, Jun went back to his own room.

Botan surprisingly dragged Ippei away from the group and it looked like he was beckoning for Kuromu to do the same thing; Kuromu shook her head for now. Botan didn't look happy with that decision, but left anyway with Ippei.

With more than half of the class gone, Yuri dismissed everyone, claiming he had a headache and needed some time alone.

Kuromu wished he'd done that earlier. Perhaps she could've gone with Botan and Ippei then without any serious consequences. But first, she went to the kitchen to grab some stuff to eat.

She entered the cafeteria to see Naoko pouring a couple of drinks into some cups. He noticed her immediately and smiled kindly. "Would you like some coffee? You'd better get it quickly as it is much more enjoyable hot than cold" He said. Kuromu paused. "I haven't poisoned any of the drinks if that's what you're thinking"

Kuromu started to wonder after that. Was Naoko also playing this game? The Chaologist simply dismissed it as Naoko being a pragmatic individual. He handed her a cup of coffee and she was about to sip it, but stopped at the last second, she took a quick sniff. It wasn't anything too noticeable, but it didn't hurt being cautious. She then handed Naoko her drink.

"Could you prove you didn't poison it?" Kuromu grimaced as she noticed slight hurt on Naoko's face before complying. He took a small sip before handing it back to her. His smile was strained.

Kuromu nodded her head in appreciation as she took a big gulp, not really caring if the hot liquid burned her throat. "How are you? With the motive and everything?" Kuromu asked. She might as well try to see how her classmates are doing, perhaps she'll be able to guess whose more likely to do what.

Naoko, to Kuromu's surprise, answered instantly. "I don't really care about the motive... Why? It just doesn't really effect me" He told her. Kuromu felt like recoiling in surprise at that revelation, but held it in. "If anything, I have to admit that I am curious as to what was on Yuuma's motive... To create such a reaction is heartbreaking" He muttered sadly.

Well... What? Kuromu didn't know how to process that answer. Is Naoko a genuinely nice person? Or did he have something else in mind? She furrowed her brows in frustration as the Intern continued to make such a monotonous face she couldn't read.

"... Yeah, I wonder what was on her motive..." The Chaologist muttered absentmindedly. The plum haired boy shrugged in reply. "I'll be off, thanks for the coffee" She said offhandedly, not noticing the Intern pursing his lips as she walked away.

 _ **X9X**_

Kuromu really wanted to hang out with Botan and Ippei as they seemed to be the easiest to talk to at the moment. But she didn't want to ignore those who she hadn't talked to much, so she made her way to the infirmary.

She opened the door expecting to see Chizuru and Seto, but only Seto was in the infirmary.

The Ninja opened his eyes at once, turning his head to see Kuromu enter the room. Kuromu couldn't look at him directly as he wasn't wearing anything for the upper body, and as to be expected, he had muscles. The only thing that made it slightly better was that he was mostly bandaged.

Seto laid back down, not too concerned with Kuromu in the room. Kuromu bit her lip, if she had to guess, Seto wasn't too concerned with the Chaologist killing him.

"Feeling any better?" She asked him. Seto glanced at her.

"I'm a quick healer... 'She' just refuses to let me leave..." The Ninja muttered, slightly annoyed. Kuromu assumed that 'She' was Chizuru. Despite the annoyance, she noticed a pink hue on Seto's face as he tried to cover it up with his scarf.

"Haha, I guess you've gotten to know Chizuru rather personally these last two days" The Chaologist chuckled. The pink hue on his cheeks went slightly pinker. "Sorry, I'll stop the teasing"

Seto looked over at her with narrowed eyes and he stared at her for a while. Kuromu stood anxiously as the Ninja continued to observe her. "Keep an eye on Megumi" Seto said.

"Oh?" Kuromu inquired curiously.

"Megumi... She is a very kind woman with a very fragile mind..." He confessed. "I'd recommend making friends with Mizuki as well, I get the impression that she's lonely..."

Kuromu tilted her head. "Are you not lonely as well?"

Seto's eyes hardened at once. "I'm used to it, she isn't" He said bluntly.

Now that Kuromu thought about it. Megumi and Chizuru are gossip friends, Mitsu and Namiko seem to get along and Akane and Sabora appear to be friends despite the abuse in it. That really did single out Kuromu and Mizuki. Kuromu rubbed her arm uncomfortably. It's not that she didn't dislike the girl, but she was a rather loud individual.

"I'll try..." Kuromu muttered. Seto nodded his head. He laid back down and closed his eyes. Kuromu took this as her time to leave; if she had stayed any longer, Chizuru most likely would've walked in on them. She exited with haste and made her way to Botan's room.

 _ **X9X**_

Kuromu knocked on Botan's door. "Can I come in?" She shouted out. Ippei replied.

"Yeah, you can come in!" He shouted.

Kuromu pursed her lips with narrowed eyes. " _Botan_ , can I come in!?" She shouted through the door.

"Yeah, come in!" The Film Actor complied. Satisfied, Kuromu opened the door and walked in. Ippei pouted when he saw Kuromu.

"C'mon!? Why didn't you just enter when I said you could?" The Procrastinator whined. Kuromu rolled her eyes.

"She's referring to rule 4..." Botan muttered towards him.

Ippei looked confused.

Kuromu muttered incoherently to herself. "You know? I can't enter the opposite's gender's without _their_ permission" The amber eyed girl emphasized. Ippei nodded to himself as he face-palmed.

"Yeah... Yeah... I don't really listen to rules..." Ippei said dryly.

"You better start listening then, I wouldn't want you dead just because you were stupid" Botan warned sternly. It surprised Kuromu as she felt like she had seen multiple sides to this Film Actor in just a couple of days.

Ippei looked awkward. "Chill dude, I'll be careful, no worries bro..." The Procrastinator sweat-dropped, nervously laughing.

The two started conversing, with Kuromu feeling like she was a third wheel. She observed his room which was messier than she thought it would be, a couple of video games scattered around. She picked one up at random and read it.

"Street Fighter?" She mumbled to herself. The two others however stopped their banter when she had whispered the game.

"Ever play? Ms. Enigma?" Botan teasingly smirked. Kuromu forced the blush that wanted to come down and replied.

"My older brothers used to play this..." She confessed, her eyes swelling as she remembered the photos earlier. One. Two. Three tear drops dripped from her eyes before a never ending stream of tears started rolling down her pale face.

The other two boys, understandably, were awkward and didn't know how to comfort her.

"S-Sorry, I just need a minute, can I use your bathroom?" Without even waiting for a reply, she made her way to Botan's bathroom and firmly shut the door.

Knowing she was as secure as she was going to be, she let the small sobs out, making sure she wasn't too loud so as to not make the boys even more uncomfortable. She leaned against the bathroom wall and slid down it as she put herself in a sitting position, trying to make herself into a little ball by burying her head in her legs.

She just sat like that. Crying her eyes out quietly. It lasted for five minutes before she decided to stop worrying Ippei and Botan and stood to the mirror. She looked at her other self, ugly streams of mascara running down her face, and she didn't even have her make-up bag. She rolled her eyes pitifully, cleaning her face, she exited the bathroom.

The boys had looks of relief on their faces when they saw her, although stopped when they got a look at her face.

"Who are you..." Botan muttered thoughtfully. This alarmed the Chaologist immediately, what did he mean by that?!

"Yeah... I feel like I've seen you somewhere before" Ippei commented, his eyes filled with curiosity.

Surely not... There's no way someone would recognize just because she wasn't wearing make-up! She couldn't risk it any longer and dashed out of Botan's room, despite their cries of protest.

 _ **X9X**_

 _Geez, keeping myself out of trouble is harder than I thought it would be_ Kuromu thought to herself, sighing out of exhaustion. She had applied her makeup again and was wondering the school. She wanted to be alone for a while, but being in her room was depressing.

She made her way to the kitchen for a bite to eat, maybe something simple like ramen. She entered the kitchen to find Megumi slowly cooking something with a... More than disturbingly blank face. She looked lifeless, her eyes hollowed into darkness as she continued to stir the pot.

The Babysitter suddenly stopped and walked out of the kitchen, she didn't even glance at Kuromu as she walked by.

 _Awkward_

It looks like Kuromu now knew who was in a very vulnerable situation due to the motive presented. Who would even be in Megumi's photos? Her family? Perhaps the kids she babysat? The Chaologist could not list all the possibilities as she frankly didn't know a whole lot about Megumi.

Kuromu walked to the pot Megumi was stirring earlier. Disturbingly, there was nothing in the pot. What was she even making...? The amber eyed girl was worried now, Megumi was a lot more mentally susceptible than Kuromu had originally predicted.

Suddenly, Kuromu heard humming coming along, she turned off the stove and placed the pot with the other necessary equipment to fit in. Despite the sickness that wanted to rumble out of her stomach, she may have just found a way to help save her brother from what appeared to be unstoppable death.

For that to happen, she'd need to ask favors from two of the students here, she didn't predict it to be that hard to convince them as she searched for plausible lies she could spew on the top of her head.

The humming noise finally entered as Mizuki cheerfully skipped into the kitchen. She stopped when she saw Kuromu, but her eyes widened excitably, dazzled. Kuromu on the other hand wasn't ecstatic to see her as she wanted to get the plan into action, but she supposed there was no harm in leaving it for a day or two.

"Hiya bestie!" Mizuki grinned, throwing an arm over Kuromu's shoulders, she tensed at once, but forced herself to calm down as she remembered that she had made a... Temporarily truce between Mizuki. The Stunt-Artist was oblivious to the Chaologist's thoughts.

 _Not that she needs to know... I just simply need to coerce her into not killing me, which isn't proving difficult, but still best to stay prepared and cautious_ Kuromu pursed her lips as she forced a smile.

"Hey... There... Mizuki, how you... Doing?" The Chaologist mumbled out with a forced smile. Mizuki didn't notice Kuromu's stiffness as she readjusted her shoulders to keep her bag firm.

"Great! And It's all thanks to you! Hey! We should have a sleepover!" Mizuki squealed excitably. Kuromu sweat-dropped at that.

"Huh?" She muttered.

The Jade eyed colored girl pouted. "C'mon! Us girls have _hardly_ connected with each other! We can play games, and gossip, play games, take baths, play games, brush each other's hair, and did I already say play games?! Cause that's important! I could even invite all the females to make this a slumber party rather than a plain old sleepover!" Mizuki hyperventilated, the thought of having a slumber party exciting her greatly.

Kuromu understood now.

She was just lonely.

She understood why, as no one else seemed to make an effort to be friends with her, Kuromu pitied her for that. Mizuki had a high chance of dying in this killing game, if she was going to die anyways, why not make her last moments somewhat memorably happy for her? With a sigh, Kuromu nodded in agreement.

Mizuki sparkled as took Kuromu into a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hastily repeated. All this hugging was making Kuromu uncomfortable, yet it also seemed... Nice? Kuromu rolled her eyes as she awkwardly pat Mizuki's back.

"Don't thank me yet, the other girls need to agree first" The Chaologist said, separating her hug from the hyperactive girl.

The Stunt-Artist paused. "Umm... Could you ask them?" She asked shyly, staring at the ground.

"Huh?"

"I-I just mean... The other girls, they probably like you better than me... Everyone likes you!" Mizuki exclaimed.

Kuromu sweat-dropped. _I can think of Journalist that wants me gone..._

Naturally, she dismissed the thought and smiled modestly.

"I'm sure they just haven't gotten to know you yet..." Kuromu trailed off uncertainly. Thankfully, Mizuki didn't pick up on, instead, she blushed, saying something along the lines of how she needed to get everything prepared before hopping away to do whatever.

"But first..." Kuromu muttered as she had a certain objective in mind.

 _ **X9X**_

"Hey! Mind if I ask you a favor? It isn't impossible for someone like you or anything, don't worry about that" Kuromu said as she approached the lone figure. They looked at her curiously.

"Listen, this is all I want you to do..."

 _ **X9X**_

"... You're really okay with doing that?" Kuromu asked uncertainly, anxiety attacking her as she didn't believe she was getting the person to cooperate this smoothly.

The figure she was speaking to smiled modestly.

"You do realize you will most likely be ostracized for this... Right?" The Chaologist told them.

They nodded. "Your ambitions have moved me, I will gladly take this sacrifice to make your ambitions a reality..." They said.

Kuromu smiled genuinely. "I understand how unfair it is of me to ask you this, but you're the only one who I know could help with such an exhausting task, in return, I'll protect you in the future, okay?"

 _ **X9X**_

After finishing her business up, relieved, she searched around the school for the other girls. Predictably, Chizuru was in the infirmary alongside Seto, who was finally back in his usual attire.

"All better?" Chizuru asked sweetly towards Seto, he grunted, swiftly making his way out of the infirmary. The Chiropractor sighed. "I hope he doesn't hurt himself again..." She muttered worriedly.

Kuromu got straight to the point. "Mizuki's organizing a... Slumber party, wanna come?" She asked nonchalantly. Chizuru looked baffled, before smiling brightly, nodding her head.

"S-Sure! I've never been to a slumber party as having female friends is rather foreign to me" She muttered shyly. Kuromu shook her head in reassurance.

"It's fine, I'm asking the other girls too"

Chizuru looked a bit unsettled. "Is bringing Megumi such a good idea? The poor girl's incredibly shaken up by whatever was on her motive video..." The Chiropractor said sympathetically; prompting a skeptical response from The Chaologist.

"What was on your video?"

The taller woman frowned. "Does it matter?" She asked uncertainly. Kuromu merely raised a brow. She shook her head. "Leave Megumi to me, I think I can manage her" Kuromu nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"I'm going to search for the other girls, be at Mizuki's dorm when the Monokuma announcement goes off" Kuromu told her. Chizuru nodded her head in understanding as Kuromu made her way to find the remaining five.

 _ **X9X**_

Kuromu entered the Theater room, correctly predicting that Akane would be here. Said woman sneered as she saw Kuromu enter.

"I'm busy" She told the Chaologist haughtily, holding up her hand as if to say 'talk to the hand'

Kuromu huffed a little irritably, but she kept her temper in. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to join a slumber party that Mizuki was organizing" She told the pompous musical actress.

She scrunched her nose in disgust. "Her? The weirdo whose even more hyper than that pathetic excuse of an itty bitty girl called Sabooraaaa~" Akane drawled. Before Kuromu could even reply, Akane interrupted. "We're obviously going to need professionals in the dressing the department, and, I don't care if you're offended; but no female knows how to dress like me" The Musical Actress pointed to herself.

 _Yeah... No one knows how to dress like a slut here, only you._

Kuromu widened her eyes at that thought, where had it come from?

"So yeah, expect me there" Akane said dismissively, practically shoving Kuromu out of the room. After the smaller girl left, the taller girl slammed the door in her face. To say the least, The Chaologist was agitated.

 _Thank God I don't have to spend an entire day with her._

 ** _X9X_**

Kuromu stood in front of Mitsu's door. She knocked three times accordingly and waited patiently. The stern faced woman opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked, yawning out of boredom.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to an all girls slumber party?"

The Metalworker looked a little unsettled. "I'm not sure, it just seems like It's an awkward way to force us to become... 'friends'"

Kuromu frowned. "I understand where you're coming from, but try not to see it as making friends, see it more as getting to know your female classmates and 'decide' whether you can become friends with them or not" The Chaologist shrugged, slightly averting her gaze as Mitsu stared down on her.

Mitsu sighed subtlety. "Sure, I guess... Whose dorm are we meeting up at?" She asked. Kuromu gave her the destination and time, but could not provide the activities as Mizuki had not consulted with her beforehand.

"Only two more to go... Ugh"

 _ **X9X**_

"Tick. That is amazing! Tock!" Sabora cheerfully shouted, the red coming back to her cheeks, the spuds of soap stuck to her face. As Kuromu had predicted, Sabora would be playing with the soap in the girl's bathroom.

"I hope you plan on cleaning this up..." Kuromu muttered absent-minded.

"Ticky. Nope. Tocky~" She sung cheerfully. Kuromu sighed.

"Ticky has condition Tocky~" The Horologist sung again. Kuromu looked confused as Sabora didn't seem like the person to ask for requests.

Sabora unnaturally had a stern look on her face. "I wish to leave the party before 11:00, 11:20 at most" She spoke clearly and without the childish ting to her voice. Kuromu looked on coolly, but on the inside she was astonished to this new development, was there a side to Sabora she didn't know about?

"Umm, sure, I guess, do you mind telling me why though?"

"Yes, I mind very much" Kuromu widened her eyes at Sabora's incredibly blunt answer, maybe there was more to her than originally predicted. Sabora, sensing Kuromu's growing smile, grinned cheerfully again. "Tick. See you at the party. Tock!"

Before Kuromu could even utter a goodbye, Sabora had already left.

 _What was that...?_

 ** _X9X_**

Namiko was probably the most hesitant to join the party. "Is this really a good idea? I ain't holding back if that high and mighty bitch starts talking shit again"

Kuromu should've seen it coming. "As dignified women, I'm sure we will be able to dispute any problems that arise among us" Kuromu told Namiko, almost monotonously. It didn't escape her notice.

"Yeah... I'm _really_ feeling confidant that this party will go smoothly..." Namiko sarcastically drawled.

Kuromu pouted a little. "Mitsu's gonna be there..." She trailed off. Namiko pursed her lips.

"I guess nothing too bad will happen if we have someone as reliable as her there... Sure, fine, whatever, I'll do it for that jumpy girl's sake" The Linguist scoffed indifferently, shrugging in the process. Kuromu tightly smiled.

"Thanks"

 _ **X9X**_

Kuromu, being the only other female besides from Megumi and Chizuru who could cook, made the food. She'd made a variety of foods that went from Ramen, Miso soup and most importantly

Melon Bread.

"Thanks again you two, I appreciate the help" Kuromu told Seto and Naoko, the only ones besides from Yuri they had told the party about. Seto silently hummed while Naoko told it was no trouble.

"I'm happy that you seem to be making the effort to get along with everyone, It's a beautiful sight, Chikafuji" Naoko complimented her monotonously.

"Mhm"

 _I haven't made the effort to get a long with a lot of the boys..._

She hated how complicated some were: Kaoru had some weird superiority complex, Elliott was a nosy shit who none stops asks questions, Jun was too scared to leave his room. The boys were a bit of a mess compared to the girls.

"I see you took my words to a further extent" Seto commented. Kuromu nodded her head in return as she thanked the two boys.

 ***DING DONG BING BONG***

 **"It has officially been the first day of the motive! You have around two days left to commit a murder!" **Monokuma laughed evilly into the intercoms. Kuromu rolled her eyes as she gave a couple of plates to Seto and then a couple of plates to Naoko.

"Thanks again guys" She smiled appreciatively.

"I'm only doing this because Chizuru asked me to..." Seto muttered. Kuromu smirked internally as it looked like he has officially been 'whipped' by Chizuru.

They made their way to Mizuki's bedroom and banged on the door. The door opened and Namiko and Mitsu took the plates off the two boys while Kuromu just walked in. The girls thanked the boys before facing each other, everyone here, even Megumi who had appeared to regain a bit of color to her eyes.

 **Let the party commence.**

* * *

A/N: I actually did this chapter! As you may have noticed, the reason I've been taking a while to update is because I've been planning the first murder to It's finest detail and I think I have the whole case in mind, I'm just being a bit cautious at the moment. I also tried experimenting a bit, like Kuromu's inner thoughts and the _**X9X**_ as barriers of sorts. Just in general, I've tried experimenting different techniques and I hope it shows in this chapter!

Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I'd like to think I added a 'lot' of things into this chapter that could be discussed!

Also, the official first chapter (as in a segment of canon games, not literally) has been blessed the name of...

 **My Love for Him**

I updated it a while I think, so I think that should help, I've also added a progress chart on chapters that I plan on doing on my profile, so check it out to see how much progress I'm making from time to time! (Inspired by RioA)

Thank you everyone for reading! Leave a like and review as it really does mean a lot to me!

\- Autis24

Edit: I did end up forgetting to say, but I'm going to learn how to use the poll so you guys can vote on who you want for the FTE's (Be warned, even if introverted people have more votes, I may not necessarily choose them)


	7. I'm sorry

_Hello everybody! I know I haven't updated in a while and I want to make you all aware of the situation. It wouldn't be fair not to inform you all of what's happening since I haven't been on for ages._

 _First of all, my life is very busy for very personal reasons that I haven't had the motivation to write. I keep getting writer's block and I'm a little confused on how to develop the story. So I'm sorry about that._

 _I just want you all to know that I'm not giving up on this story, I just need to deal with in real life things since that's my top priority. I'm sorry to disappoint anyone who thought this was an update._

 _If I had to make an estimation of when this story will be back up... I'd say around October? November? I know that's a very long time, but I ask that you stay patient with me. Thank you all for the support._

 _\- Autis24_


End file.
